


Good Fortune

by notgregarious



Series: Small Gods [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mild Language, Slow Build, it's kageyama after all, pretty much all of karasuno and aoba josei are background characters, rating might change in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgregarious/pseuds/notgregarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is a Misfortune god and due to a mistake in the system, Hinata was born with too much good fortune. It's Kageyama's job to balance him out. And who gave him that job? His boss, Oikawa of course! (Who may or may not have ulterior motives in doing so)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whoopsie

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this first on tumblr and after seeing how many notes the first instalment got (as well as the messages from encouraging fans) i decided to post it on here. Basically, it's a lot of fluff with a bit of plot.

Kageyama Tobio was a misfortune god. It’s not like he chose to cast misfortune on people, but a job is a job and he didn’t have the luxury of choosing. He stared up at Oikawa, who was lounging on his throne with a carefree expression. Oikawa was not just a fortune god like Kageyama; he was The Fortune God. Fortune gods were a dime a dozen, and each one was assigned to a specific location. And Oikawa was the one who decided which god went where. Kageyama had a bad feeling that wherever Oikawa was going to assign him wasn’t going to be all that pleasant.

“What did you call me for, sir?” Kageyama asked dolefully.

“Ahh, Tobio-chan~” Oikawa said, acting as if he hadn’t been ignoring Kageyama for the past few minutes. 

“That’s right, I had an important job for you~” Kageyama knew better than the trust the bright smile Oikawa flashed at him. 

“I need you to go to the human world,” Oikawa announced casually, as if he’d just asked Kageyama to pop over to the grocery store for some milk.

“The human world?” 

Even though the smaller gods like Kageyama often dealt with affairs in the human world they never actually went down there. It was too much trouble to get directly involved with human affairs and besides that, dealing directly with humans never ended well. 

“It seems there’s been a mistake in the system,” Oikawa waved a picture between his middle and forefinger, “A little bird was born with too much good fortune, so much in fact that it’s kinda destroying the balance.”

Oikawa let go of the picture and it floated down to Kageyama. The picture was blurry but Kageyma could make out a smiling face surrounded by orange. He looked pretty ordinary, well except for the hair, which also stuck up in ways that defied gravity. Born with too much good fortune? Could that even happen? Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

“And how did that happen?” he asked suspiciously.

“Whoopsie~” Oikawa winked and tapped his head with his fist playfully.

Kageyama felt a surge of annoyance rising in his stomach at his boss’ flippant attitude. 

“Anyway,” Oikawa continued, basking in the murderous look Kageyama was shooting at him, “I need you to go down there and balance him out.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?” Kageyama snapped.

“Well he’s full of positive energy and you’re a bundle of negative energy so just sticking by him should work.” Oikawa said nonchalantly.

“So I’m just supposed to stick next to him forever then?!” Kageyama shouted.

“Aw don’t be mad, Tobio-chan~!” Oikawa smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes as the next sentence left his mouth. 

“Human lives are pretty short after all.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata was lucky. He hummed as he biked down the hill. He lifted his feet off the pedals and let gravity pull him down the slope effortlessly. He rode down the middle of the street, knowing that no cars would come up it at this time. There was never traffic on the road down the mountain at 4 am. 

He noticed he was different from everyone else in sixth grade. Somehow, in all fifteen years of Hinata’s life, he had never once had any bad luck. Quite the opposite actually, he had amazing luck. 

It was almost like a super power. When he was six he got lost in a park and a rich old lady found him. He was well fed with sweets and little toys were stuffed into his small knapsack when his parents found him. He won every draw he entered and he had never been sick a day in his life. His old school didn’t have an official boys volley ball team, but every year he had somehow managed to scrape up just enough members to enter the tournaments and actually made it pretty far.

So riding recklessly down the middle of the road wasn’t as dangerous for him as it would be for someone who didn't possess an absurd amount of good luck. And what happened next was something that he would never of expected. 

A tall figure was standing in the middle of the road directly in Hinata’s path. There wasn’t any time for him to shout at them before the front of his bike barrelled straight into them and sent both of them and the bike tumbling down the hill. 

Hinata groaned as he reached back to feel the top of his head. He was fairly unhurt, thanks to his luck, but even so the small bruises on his knees and the scraps on his hands were new and unpleasant sensations. 

“Get off me, dumbass!”

Hinata flinched at the sound of a harsh and masculine voice right beside his ear. He then realized that the reason he was mostly unharmed was because he had landed directly on top of the stranger he had ploughed into. 

“Ohmigosh I- I’m so sorry!” He backed up hurriedly, stammering apologies. 

Hinata felt himself go pale. So this is how it ends, Hinata thought to himself, his face slackening into a weak smile. Ah well, I suppose this is the cost of all those years of good luck. 

The guy suddenly sat up and grabbed onto Hinata’s shoulders. He scowled at him from under a fringe of straight black hair. 

“My name is Kageyama Tobio and I’m here to drain your good fortune!” The stranger yelled. 

Hinata blinked in confusion. Drain his good fortune? Oh god he probably hit his head when I bashed into him.

“From now on, we’re always going to be together!” The guy continued, a strange determination in his voice.

Oh my god he’s got brain damage. Hinata slapped the palms of his hands together and bowed his head. 

“I’m so sorry! You must have hit your head!” He shouted, “I’ll take you to a hospital right away!”

“I’m fine, I didn’t get hurt at all!” Kageyama shook Hinata’s shoulders, “Just listen to me, I’m a misfortune god and you were born with too much good fortune so I’ve come to fix it!”

“Eeehhhh?” Hinata looked at him in helpless confusion. 

The man, Kageyama, stared deep into his eyes. Hinata felt heat rising to his face at the intensity of those dark blue eyes. This guy’s a lunatic, he thought to himself. 

Suddenly two bright red lines of blood dripped down the guy’s chin.

“Shit!” He let go of Hinata and wiped his nose with his sleeve, leaving behind a gross red smear. “Fuck! Dammit!”

Hinata backed away slowly as the guy became preoccupied with his nosebleed. He backed up until he felt the back of his foot hit his bike and he subtly picked it up and got on. He may feel guilty about knocking him down with his bike, but he wasn’t about to let this scary guy kill him over a nosebleed.


	2. A Toss From A God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of running around.

“Good morning, Hinata!” Hinata turned around to see Yachi enter the gym with a bright smile. 

“Morning, Yachi!” He grinned brightly.

“I don’t know how you get here so early every morning!” Yachi exclaimed, setting down her bag by the benches. She yawned loudly, then covered her mouth and blushed.

“I only come at 6 am twice a week and I’m exhausted!”

“It’s nice getting here early,” Hinata replied cheerfully, “It’s really relaxing in the morning before everyone gets here.”

“Ah! Am I distracting you?” Yachi asked worriedly.

“Oh no, not at all!” Hinata replied, waving his arms frantically, “It can get kinda lonely sometimes too!”

“Oh that’s good,” Yachi replied, “Ah! I mean that’s not good that it’s lonely but it’s good that I’m not distracting you and uh uh…!”

Hinata laughed brightly. Hinata’s laugh was infectious and soon Yachi was giggling along with him, her nervousness gone. 

“Actually, it’s really nice of you to start coming earlier to help me with practice!” Hinata reassured her.

“Well I can’t just do nothing when everyone else is working so hard. Helping you practice in the mornings makes me feel useful,” Yachi said, reaching towards the bin of volleyballs. 

“You’re the best, Yachi!” Hinata cheered, jumping up. 

Yachi did the best she could to throw the ball nice and straight, but then one slipped out of her hands and soared wildly across the court. 

“Ah!” Yachi cried out, but Hinata’s eyes followed the ball and suddenly he was in the air right behind it. The ball hit his hand with a smack and a gleeful grin spread across Hinata’s face.

“Uwaahh!” Yachi’s eyes widened in amazement as Hinata’s feet were nearly level with her head. “No matter how many times I see you jump I can’t get over how amazing it is!”

Hinata blushed and ruffled the back of his head bashfully. 

“Guess I’m pretty lucky to have been born with these legs,” He smiled, “Even if they’re short.”

The other members of the volleyball team soon arrived; Asahi, Ennoshita, and Sugawara were first, followed noisily by Tanaka and Nishinoya. Daichi, Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei came in last, just a couple minutes before practice starts. 

Hinata went to follow the others as they gathered around the front of the gym when he spotted a black head of hair pop out from behind Daichi. He felt his face turn pale. 

“No way…” He gulped. 

The head turned towards him and a familiar pair of dark blue eyes stared at him.

“WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” Hinata blurted out. 

“I told you, from now on we always have to be together,” The dark-haired guy replied crossly, moving towards him. 

Hinata ducked behind Tanaka, who was glaring at the guy in confusion.

“Oi, Hinata, who’s this bastard?” Tanaka drawled. 

“I don’t know but he’s a scary guy! I accidentally ran into him this morning!” Hinata hissed back. 

“Everyone, this is Kageyama Tobio and he will be joining the team,” Daich said suddenly, clasping onto Kageyama’s shoulder before he could get to Hinata. 

“You’re kidding…” Hinata whispered weakly. 

He wasn’t kidding. And not only was Kageyama strangely intent on sticking to Hinata’s side, he was frustratingly good at volleyball. He was probably the best player Hinata had ever met. As someone who aspired to be the ace of the team, normally this wouldn’t bother him. Hinata was pretty athletic himself but today for some reason balls kept hitting him in the face and he had tripped over his own feet at least ten times already. His jumps felt wrong and he kept falling short, catching his face in the net. And with Kageyama next to him doing so well…it was only natural for him to feel jealous. 

Kageyama caught the short redhead as he left the gym. The kid flashed him a dirty look but didn’t say anything, just sighed heavily as Kageyama fell into step beside him. Kageyama returned the glare. It’s not like he wanted to stick with the kid; it was his job! Kageyama felt his irritation grow the more he looked at the guy. He’d had such a carefree attitude with the other teammates, something that felt completely alien to Kageyama. Misfortune gods weren’t exactly friendly with each other. There was an unpleasant feeling in Kageyama’s stomach. He wondered if the milk he drank earlier had been spoiled. 

“How long are you going to follow me for?” 

Kageyama blinked as Hinata’s voice jarred him out of his thoughts. Glancing quickly around them he realized they were stopped in front of the bike rack where Hinata had just unlocked his bike.

“To your house of course,” He replied bluntly.

Hinata looked at him strangely.

“Are you a stalker?” He asked worriedly.

“No!” Kageyama shouted back, feeling his face grow red.

“Then why do you keep following me?!” Hinata yelled back, “It’s creepy!”

“It’s my job!” Kageyama replied in frustration.

“You were hired to follow me?” Hinata’s face turned pale.

He suddenly whirled around and grabbed his bike, mounting it in a flash and riding off to the school gate.

“Stay away from meeee!!!” He shouted as he rode off as fast as he could.

Kageyama stood flabbergasted as he stared at Hinata’s retreating back. Well that could not have gone worse. 

 

Hinata stared in shock at the annoyingly familiar figure sitting at his kitchen table with Natsu as if he belonged there. He was staring down at Natsu’s drawing with a look of intense concentration.

This was bad, waaay bad. Not only must someone hate him enough to send such a scary guy after him, but now the scary guy knew where he lived and was currently holding his little sister hostage! 

“I’M SO SORRY PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!” Hinata cried, flinging himself at Kageyama’s feet, “I DON’T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG BUT YOU CAN TAKE MY LIVER OR MY KIDNEY! JUST DON’T HURT NATSU! SHE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG AND SHE’S TOO YOUNG TO BE SOLD INTO SLAVERY!”

Kageyama looked up from the drawing in surprise. And then had to look down at the small lump on the floor that was Hinata. He stifled a snort at how incredibly small Hinata had managed to make himself look. It was kinda cu-

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asked dryly. 

“What do you mean what am I doing?” Hinata lifted his head, his face red from shouting, “You’re the one stalking me!”

“I already told you I’m not stalking you! It’s my job as a misfortune god to balance out your good fortune!” Kageyama replied tersely. 

“That makes no sense!” Hinata shouted, rubbing his hair frantically in frustration.

“It makes perfect sense!” Kageyama yelled back, grabbing hold of Hinata’s wrists and holding them up.

“Look, I’ll prove it!” He shouted, “Turn around!”

“What are you going to do to me?” Hinata yelled, as Kageyama lifted him by the arms and turned his body around before setting him back on the ground. 

“Just shut up and open your eyes!”

Hinata could feel Kageyama’s hands on his face and he opened his eyes in surprise. Kageyama had formed circles with his hands over Hinata’s eyes like a weird pair of glasses and pointed his head in Natsu’s direction. Natsu had been ignoring them, absorbed in her drawing. Hinata was about to ask Kageyama what his point was but then he realized that there was a faint golden glow around his sister. His jaw dropped open. 

“The golden glow you see is your sister’s good fortune,” Kageyama said, leaning close to Hinata’s ear, “It’s mostly yellow today, which means she had a good day. On bad days it’ll be purple instead of yellow.”

Then Kageyama picked Hinata up again and carried him into the hall. He put the squirming Hinata down in front of the hall mirror and replaced his hands around Hinata’s eyes. Hinata yelped in surprise as his sight was blinded by gold.

“And that is how much fucking good fortune you ended up,” Kageyama explained with irritation. 

He removed his hands and stared down at the redhead who was rubbing at his eyes.

“Do you understand now?”

“Yeah I get it,” Hinata grumbled, “But you didn’t have to blind me to prove your stupid point!”

“Well you weren’t believing a word I said!” Kageyama argued crossly.

“Who would believe something so crazy?!” Hinata shot back. 

“There had to have been hints in your life!” Kageyama said in frustration.

“Like what?” Hinata challenged.

“Like always getting the prize on your ice cream sticks! Or getting all the answers right on multiple choices quizzes even though you don’t know the answer! Never getting into trouble!” Kageyama shouted, listing things off on his fingers, “Never getting hurt or sick! Always doing well at whatever you do even though you’re horribly clumsy and absolute shit at everything! And the fact that you’re so good at volleyball when you’re such a shorty!”

Kageyama felt the back of his head hit the wall as Hinata threw himself at him.

“Take it back.”

Kageyama angrily opened his mouth but his words died in his throat as he looked down at Hinata. Hinata’s tiny hands were clenched into fists that pushed against Kageyama’s shirt. He was trembling. He lifted his head and there was a desperation in his large brown eyes that shook Kageyama’s soul. 

“Every single game you’ve won, you’ve won it because of your good fortune,” Kageyama said slowly, his voice hard, “You have no talent or skill for volleyball.”

Hinata’s eyes were wide as he stared at Kageyama’s chest without seeing it. He slowly let go of Kageyama. 

“I’m going to my room,” He said quietly, his voice oddly calm, “Don’t follow me.”

There was a sickening feeling in the pit of Kageyama’s stomach as he watched Hinata’s retreating figure for the second time today. 

Hours went by. Hinata’s parents came home and Kageyama zapped them with the same familiarity charm he’d cast on Hinata’s little sister earlier. They set up a futon for him in the living room. He laid on his back in the dark and stared up at the ceiling. Direct involvement with human affairs never ended well. 

The next morning Hinata didn’t come down for breakfast. Kageyama sat at the kitchen table sweating nervously. He didn’t know how to handle teenage boys right on the cusp of manhood, filled with testosterone, angst and even worse, emotions. Finally he took a deep breath and stood up. He marched stiffly up to Hinata’s room and cast open the door. 

“HINATA I-” The room was empty.

Kageyama dashed to the window and looked down, dreading the sight of a broken body. There was nothing. Kageyama felt relieved and then started panicking all over again because if he wasn’t here then where was he? Images of Hinata flinging himself off nearby bridges and buildings or in front of oncoming traffic or trains flickered through Kageyama’s head as he ran out the front door.

He searched the bridges first, and then the tall buildings. Nothing. The only glimpse of orange he had seen turned out to be a neglected wool hat left on a park bench. He tossed it into the trash angrily. It hit the rest of the garbage with a wet slap that added another round of worry to Kageyama’s brain as he realized it had rained last night and what if Hinata was collapsed in a gutter somewhere with a raging fever???

He felt a nudge and looked down to see a volleyball. What was it he had said to Hinata? "And the fact that you’re so good at volleyball when you’re such a shorty!" Kageyama groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

“…Kageyama?”

Kageyama whipped his head up. Hinata’s face was inches from him, his head tilted slightly in concern.

“YOU!” Kageyama roared, grabbing onto Hinata’s head and squeezing, “DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!”

“Ahhh! Owowow! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Hinata yelped, pulling at Kageyama’s hands.

Kageyama pulled Hinata’s face close and glared into his eyes, his voice punctuating every word with anger.

“WHERE. WERE. YOU.”

“I was here!” Hinata shouted, “I was practicing!”

“…Practicing?” Kageyama asked, puzzled. 

“Yeah, practicing! So that you can’t say it’s all thanks to my luck when I win at nationals!” Hinata declared smugly, “Betcha didn’t see that coming!”

“Kageyama gave Hinata’s head another good squeeze before letting go and snorting.

“You’re a hundred years too early to win at nationals,” He smirked, “And there’s no way for you to get good enough if you keep practicing alone with all your good fortune to help you.”

Hinata’s response was instant.

“Then practice with me.”

Kageyama stared at him. “Why…?”

“If you practice with me then my good fortune won’t work, right?” Hinata replied, cocking his head to the side and looking at Kageyama like he was the one spouting crazy stuff, “I mean that’s what you’ve been shouting all this time.”

“I never thought you actually want to spend time with me after yesterday,” Kageyama said in surprise.

“I don’t,” Hinata replied bluntly, “You’re scary and you’re always glaring at me and I really can’t get along with you.”

Kageyama sputtered in indignation as Hinata continued listing his bad traits. 

“I can’t help that I’m a misfortune god!” He spat finally.

“BUT-” Hinata shouted over him, “But you’re actually pretty good at volleyball.”

“Is volleyball that important to you?” Kageyama asked.

“Of course!” Hinata ‘s eyes were wide with excitement, “The way it feels when I jump higher than anyone else and spike the ball with all my strength is awesome! It’s all gwuaaa! And paahhh!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes as Hinata continued speaking in excited gibberish. He turned around to walk away when he felt something soft fall gently against his back. Kageyama looked over his shoulder. Hinata had fallen forwards and his forehead was pressed against Kageyama’s back. Kageyama suddenly remembered that Hinata had probably been up all night. 

With an exasperated sigh, Kageyama leaned down and reached behind him for Hinata’s legs. He stood back up, Hinata resting comfortably against his back, his arms moving unconsciously around Kageyama’s neck. 

“I wonder how great it would feel to spike a toss from a god,” Hinata breathed against the back of Kageyama’s neck, his voice hazy with exhaustion. 

“Idiot,” Kageyama muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the first version on my tumblr twinkle-twinkle-little-fuck then you might have noticed some minor changes. Just a bit of editing so i don't have to explain minor plot holes later like i did on tumblr :p


	3. A Cruel God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene with the principal's wig flying off happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter and the next one is gonna be really short :p They looked longer on tumblr

Hinata raced down the hill on his bike, a scowling Kageyama sprinting beside him. 

“I can’t BELIEVE you made me miss practice AND school yesterday!” Hinata shouted for the hundredth time that morning. 

“Wait, YOU’RE blaming ME for that?!” Kageyama shouted back, “You’re the idiot who was out all night trying to practice spiking by yourself!”

“WELL IF YOU WEREN’T BEING MEAN I WOULDN’T HAVE GONE OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE!” Hinata yelled, pedalling fiercely.

“SLOW DOWN, HINATA!” Kageyama’s face was getting red and his facial expression was wild as he yelled, “OR JUST LET ME GET ON THE DAMN BIKE ALREADY!”

“NO WAY!” Hinata turned to stick his tongue out at him, “BULLIES DON’T GET A RIDE.”

“YOU DUMBASS, GET BACK HERE!” Kageyama roared, speeding up.

They reached the school in a storm of dust, Hinata smirking at Kageyama as he doubled over breathing heavily. 

“Not so…almighty…now, huh?” Hinata panted, numbly pushing his bike into the stand, “Some…god you are…”

“It’s my…stupid human…form…dumbass,” Kageyama panted back. 

“Whatever,” Hinata waved his hand dismissively, “I still beat you here!”

If Kageyama wasn’t so exhausted he would have grabbed Hinata’s head and squeezed but all he could manage was a glare in his direction. Hinata stuck out his tongue then turned on his heel and started jogging towards the gym. Kageyama followed, jogging faster to catch up with him. Hinata noticed him following and sped up. Eventually they both broke out into a full sprint.

The other members of the team looked up in surprise as Hinata and Kageyama jostled to get through the door first, both yelling profanities at each other. 

“Hey, easy there!” Sugawara called out, looking at them in concern.

The two of them ignored him as they continued to argue.

“IF YOU’RE GOING TO BE LIKE THIS THEN I CAN’T WORK WITH YOU!” Hinata yelled in frustration.

“My, my what’s all this yelling?” A head popped into the gym to the horror of the senpais. The principal stepped in, a look of arrogant disgust on his face as he surveyed the situation.

“Are you unable to control your first-years, captain?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Not at all!” Daichi protested, paling considerably, “Sometimes they just get really fired up!”

“WELL IF YOU DON’T LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY THEN YOU WON’T EVER GET BETTER!” Kageyama yelled back, “YOU NEED ME, REMEMBER, IDIOT?”

“FINE THEN LET’S DECIDE BY VOLLEYBALL!” Hinata’s eyes were burning fiercely.

“Oi, how are you gonna do that with two people?!” Tanaka yelled from the sidelines.

“IF I CAN RECEIVE YOUR SERVE THEN YOU HAVE TO DO THINGS MY WAY AND STOP BEING A JERK!” 

“AND IF YOU CAN’T THEN YOU HAVE TO OBEY WHATEVER I SAY!” 

“Oi, stop it!” Daichi stepped towards them but they were already taking over the court. A glowering Kageyama stood at one end, a volleyball spinning neatly in his hands. Hinata stood at the other end, hips lowered and hands ready. 

Hinata had never seen Kageyama serve before and honestly didn’t even know if he knew how to being a misfortune god and all, but he felt a chill as Kageyama tossed the ball above his head and started his run up. He felt more than saw the ball speed just past his ear at over 100 miles per hour. So this was the serve of a god. Hinata’s dilated as they focused on Kageyama’s form across the net. 

That should do it, Kageyama thought as he landed. After seeing a serve from a god, Hinata would think twice about challenging him again. He glanced over at Hinata and a jolt ran through him at his expression. Hinata’s eyes were wide and locked onto Kageyama with a predatory gaze. His mouth was open, the edges slightly upturned in a wild grin. 

“Again.”

Kageyama felt himself moving instinctively, his body disobeying him as it fetched another ball from the basket and got back into position. He’d never felt this kind of feeling before, this kind of thrill. There was an undeniable urge to serve at his full strength, to unleash his godly powers and go head to head with Hinata and see if he could return it. A tingling at the back of his head almost wanted him to return it only so that they could do it again and again. 

His hand hit the ball with an explosive slap. This time he kept his gaze on Hinata as the ball zoomed towards him, the hunger in his eyes smouldering like gold. It was almost imperceptible, but Hinata’s eyes caught the trajectory of Kageyama’s serve and like lightening his arms were reaching for the ball. 

There was a thundering in Kageyama’s chest as Hinata’s hand made contact and for a moment Kageyama thought Hinata had him. 

But then the ball was shot off and beaned the principal upside the head, knocking off his wig. The wig flew straight up and then landed with a soft plop right on Daichi’s head.

“BWUAAHAHAHA!” Tanaka exploded with laughter, as Daichi turned white as a sheet. Sugawara turned away from the principal in a noble attempt to contain his own laughter.

Kageyama and Hinata paled as they realized what they had just done. They were swiftly kicked out of the gym by Daichi with the strict warning that until they could work together they weren’t allowed at practice. Kageyama felt a twinge of guilt at the stricken look in Hinata’s eyes. Kageyama clenched his fists as they stood, both silently staring at the closed door, lost in their own thoughts. 

This wasn’t going to work.

Oikawa was a really cruel god, Kageyama thought to himself. Purposely sending him down here to ruin someone’s life. So what if Hinata had too much good fortune? Wasn’t it really cruel of him to appear suddenly and take it all away? And why had this problem gone on for so long unchecked? Kageyama had never felt something as human as ‘guilt’ before. It was an emotion that misfortune gods weren’t supposed to have for obvious reasons. It must be the human form, Kageyama decided. That was the only explanation.


	4. A Dangerous Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima discovers a secret and wishes he hadn't. The Fortune God is a flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of UshiOi and a dash of maybe Iwaoi

Ushijima found the Fortune God gazing into a window to the human world. He was sitting upright on his throne for once, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them. Ushijima was about to call up to him but his words died on his lips as he saw the expression on Oikawa’s face. Ushijima felt a strange heat rise to his face at the look of longing and sadness in Oikawa’s eyes as they followed a tall, dark-haired figure in the window.

Oikawa’s lips parted and he whispered a name so softly that it disappeared into the air before Ushijima could hear it. Ushijima stood frozen; aware he was intruding on an incredibly private moment of weakness but unable to do anything about it. He settled for awkwardly clearing his throat. The window disappeared with a wave of Oikawa’s hand.

Oikawa’s gaze shifted to him and a pang went through him as he caught a momentary flash of the emotions swirling inside them. Then in a blink they were gone and Oikawa grinned down at him cheekily. 

“Ushiwaka-chan~” Oikawa said teasingly, “Whatcha doing just standing there staring at me? Were you perhaps enchanted by my good looks?”

“Hell no,” Ushijima replied flatly, his face twisting in disgust. Whatever emotion he had just previously been feeling was long forgotten, replaced by the usual annoyance that being around Oikawa always inspired.

“I came to give you my report,” Ushijima said, floating several papers up to him, “I’ve distributed Miyagi prefecture’s monthly allotment of fortune.”

“Perfect as always, Ushiwaka-chan~!” Oikawa replied in a singsong voice. Ushijima held back his annoyance as Oikawa lightly tossed the papers behind him without a glance. 

“Bye-bye now, Ushiwaka-chan~” Oikawa said with an innocent smile. Ushijima knew he was being dismissed. Oikawa’s earlier expression flashed through his mind.

“What were you looking at?” Ushijima blurted out before he could stop himself.

Oikawa looked down at him with an unreadable expression. 

“Why do you want to know?”

“You know why,” Ushijima replied, “That was the human world.”

The unspoken rule hung between them in the air. The Fortune God’s job was to monitor all of the fortune in the world; he didn’t have time to pay attention to a single area, let alone a single individual.

“I sent Tobio-chan down there recently,” Oikawa said coolly, “I was checking up on him.”

That wasn’t it. Ushijima narrowed his eyes. That was an Oikawa thing to do, but Ushijima had a nagging feeling that that wasn’t the whole truth. The dark-haired man reappeared in Ushijima’s mind. He’d only caught a glimpse of his back, muscular-looking with a confidence that was clear even in just the set of his broad shoulders.

“You weren’t looking at Ka-,” Oikawa’s hand slapped across his mouth and pushed him up against the door to the throne room. 

He felt a jolt of fear as he saw Oikawa’s eyes wide with intensity. He caught a flash of panic flicker through them and knew that what he had started saying on a whim had been right. The dark-haired man he’d been gazing at wasn’t Kageyama.

“Say, Ushiwaka-chan~ how hard do you think you’d have to hit your head to lose your memories?” Oikawa said sweetly, an insane look in his eyes.

There was a knock on the door. A shiver of relief ran down Ushijima’s spine as Oikawa released him and held a finger to his lips, his eyes flashing with an unspoken warning. Ushijima nodded and Oikawa smiled. Oikawa turned and in a flash he was lounging on top of his throne once more. The door behind Ushijima opened and Ushijima nearly fell on top of Kunimi who was coming in with his area report. 

Ushijima left without saying anything, but he could feel the dangerous gaze of Oikawa on his back.


	5. An Expression Unbefitting of a Misfortune God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima shows up. Kageyama has feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to tag Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. whoops :p

The ball hit Hinata in the face and he fell back with a “gwuahh!”

“I can’t believe you actually suck this bad without your good fortune,” Kageyama grumbled as Hinata ran after the ball, “What have you even been doing all these years?”

“Shut up!” Hinata yelled, running back, “I practiced a lot!”

“Even if your good fortune made it easier for you, you should have at least picked up some skil-!” The volleyball hit Kageyama in the face. 

“….You little…!” Hinata could see flames behind Kageyama’s head and gulped. Kageyama whipped the ball back at Hinata. It bounded off his face with a hard smack and shot off into the air above him. 

“Wow no wonder you got kicked out of practice,” came a mocking voice from above Hinata. He looked up to see a two guys towering above him. One of them held the volleyball in his hand and he was smirking down at Hinata. 

“It’s hard believe they even let you join the club in the first place, shrimpy,” He sneered.

“Nice, Tsukki!” laughed the brown haired guy beside him.

“Oi, who’re you? “ Kageyama demanded, moving towards them.

“First Year, Class – 4, Tsukishima Kei,” He smirked, “And he’s Yamaguchi Tadashi. We’re your new teammates. If you even get on the team that is.”

Kageyama felt an uneasy vibe from the tall blond holding the volleyball. He almost gave off the feel of another misfortune god with the negative energy surrounding him. 

“And you must be Kageyama Tobio, the big scary guy acting like some king bossing everyone around and ignoring the captain,” The blond narrowed his eyes as he grinned, “I saw you two in the gym earlier. I can’t believe the captain tolerated it because I wouldn’t be able to.”

“Ah!” The blond’s eyes widened as if he’s just thought of something, “But I guess you’re out here because he couldn’t tolerate it either.”

In a flash, Kageyama had the front of the blond guy’s shirt in a clenched fist. There was something about this guy that rattled Kageyama, the sneering look in his eyes that was so familiar, the biting tones that echoed the voices of the other fortune gods. This guy made Kageyama feel things he wanted to forget.

“Whoa, scary~”

“Tch!” Kageyama released his shirt and turned away. Tsukishima smirked again and tossed the ball up lightly.

There was a swoosh and suddenly Hinata was above them, his feet near Tsukishima’s head. He deftly plucked the ball out of the air and landed gracefully beside them. He lifted his head and Kageyama felt the same chill from earlier rush through him at the look in Hinata’s eyes. 

“I might be small, but I can jump,” Hinata said, straightening up, “And this guy might be an asshole but he’s got skill. So if you and your friend aren’t careful, we’ll snatch both of your positions on the team.”

“Huh?” Tsukishima glared.

Hinata wilted and backed up, lifting the volleyball in front of him for protection.

“W-what? Wanna fight, bastard?” He said, weakly shaking a fist.

Tsukishima sighed in exasperation then raised his head and smiled blankly. Kageyama watched him suspiciously. 

“Let’s not get so intense,” Tsukishima said genially, “Let’s do this for fun, cheerfully!”

Tsukishima definitely reminded Kageyama of the other fortune gods, a certain flippant and irksome one in particular.

“It doesn’t matter anyway, it’s only a club activity,” He said, turning around. “See you later.” 

He left with a casual wave, Yamaguchi following closely behind.

Tsukishima sure was a pain in the ass but- Kageyama turned and glared at Hinata. Right now he had something more important to address.

Hinata turned back to Kageyama, a confused look on his face but he paled as he met Kageyama’s glaring eyes. 

“Wha-! What’s your problem? Wanna fight?” Hinata sputtered, shielding his face with the volleyball again.

“You…!” Kageyama reached over and grabbed Hinata’s head with both hands, “You’ve got great reflexes and incredible agility even without your damn good fortune!”

“You mean this isn’t part of my good fortune?” Hinata squawked, his eyes lighting up.

“We only control circumstances, not innate abilities,” Kageyama explained, squeezing Hinata’s cheeks, “You actually have talent, you dumbass!”

He almost looked…excited? Hinata mentally shook his head. Nah, there was no way Mr. Misfortune god could possibly be anything other than angry and gloomy. But still…Hinata tried to control the blush threatening to spill over his face. It was nice to be complimented by him even if it was peppered with insults.

“Come on, we’re practicing more!” Kageyama let go of Hinata’s face and took the ball from him, “Now that I know you have the ability to do it, I’m not going easy on you!”

“Of-of course!” Hinata yelled, jumping in excitement, “Don’t you dare go easy on me!”

Kageyama suppressed a smile as he prepared to toss to Hinata. His chest had never felt so light. Maybe it was relief that Hinata could play the sport he loved even with Kageyama there. Maybe it was relief that for once his presence wasn’t ruining someone’s life. And the heat in his cheeks and the beating in his chest? That was probably relief too. 

 

“Are you coming home with me again?” Hinata asked as they trudged towards the bike rack.

“Where else would I go, idiot?” Kageyama replied.

“But what am I supposed to say to my parents?” Hinata asked in frustration, “I mean, one night is fine for a sleepover with a friend but if you plan on moving in with me that makes things a lot harder to explain!”

“Oh don’t worry about it, I already took care of that last night,” Kageyama said casually.

Hinata stopped and stared at him uneasily.

“What did you do to my parents?!” He squawked, pointing a shaking finger at Kageyama.

“Calm down, dumbass,” Kageyama said, grabbing Hinata’s arm and dragging him along, “I just cast a familiarity charm on them so they wouldn’t question my presence.”

“You can do that?” Hinata’s eyes widened, “So you actually have like super powers? Cool! Can you fly or do you have super strength?”

“It’s not like that,” Kageyama grumbled, “I can only do small things, like the charm. Otherwise, I’m limited in this form to whatever a human can do.” 

“But you’re like, super awesome at volleyball!” Hinata said, unlocking his bike, “I mean you’re all ‘fwuaah’!”

“Of course I’m not like an average human,” Kageyama snorted, “I said I was limited by what a human can do, but I didn’t mean an average human.”

“So you’re basically like a superhuman then!” Hinata said, pushing his bike towards Kageyama. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” Kageyama asked with narrowed eyes.

“Well if you’re super human then you should pedal, we’ll get home faster than if I do it!” Hinata said, cheerfully shoving his bike at Kageyama.

“Unless you can’t…” Hinata said as Kageyama sputtered.

“Give me that!” Kageyama grabbed the bike and straddled it, “Just hold on tight, idiot.”

“Osu!” Hinata hopped on with a wide smile. 

Kageyama kicked off and pedalled furiously, trying to ignore the feel of Hinata’s small hands gripping his jacket. 

There was a giddy feeling in Hinata’s chest as they sped up the hill faster than Hinata had ever gone before. He leaned forwards, pressing his head into Kageyama’s back. Kageyama’s back was broad and shielded him from the wind. It was comforting but also exhilarating. He felt like laughing and so he did.

“What’s so funny?” Kageyama asked. 

Hinata’s reply was lost in the wind.

“Huh?” 

“I said,” Kageyama jumped at the feel of Hinata’s breath against his ear, “This is really fun!”

Kageyama gulped. This pounding in his chest was only because he was pedalling so hard, he told himself. The redness across his face must be from the sun. Misfortune gods don’t feel like this. Misfortune gods can’t feel like this. 

Hinata’s thin arms snaked around Kageyama’s waist and his cheek was pressed against Kageyama’s back. The redheaded boy laughed, sending vibrations down Kageyama’s spine. Whatever expression Kageyama was making, he was sure it wasn’t one befitting of a Misfortune god. 

He could still feel Hinata’s heat on his back later that night. He was lying on his back on a futon, Hinata snoring softly in the bed above him to the right. He lifted his hands above him and stared at the long dark shapes of his fingers. He thought about the way the volleyball had felt on his fingertips. A powerful emotion was stirring in him but he didn’t know what to do about it. 

“…I’ll….gnh…th…nest one…”

Kageyama turned his head to see Hinata’s face half-smushed into his pillow. His jaw was slack and there was a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. His arm was outstretched, fingers reaching for a volleyball even in his dreams. Kageyama felt his lips quirk up unintentionally. He tried to scowl but it probably resulted in another expression unbefitting of a Misfortune god. 

“…Tossshh…fer me…K’geyama…” Hinata breathed, his fingers twitching.

Before Kageyama realized what he was doing his hand was already grasping Hinata’s. Hinata’s small fingers wrapped tightly around Kageyama’s and something like a smile spread across his sleeping face. Kageyama gave his hand a firm shake, but Hinata held on. Kageyama didn’t want to admit it, but the warmth of Hinata’s hand felt nice and there was a small part of him that was glad Hinata didn’t let go. A surge of appreciation for the darkness of the night ran through him because he knew was undoubtedly making yet another weird face. 

Maybe this could work after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S THAT FEELING IN YOUR CHEST, KAGEYAMA? HUH? *cackles madly*


	6. Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward compliments

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Kageyama and Hinata muttered in unison. 

The tall blond and brunette pair from yesterday stood before them, an insufferable smirk on both of their faces. 

“We have to win a match against them?” Hinata said weakly.

“What was it you said yesterday?” Tsukishima taunted, “That you were going to steal our positions on the team?”

“Tanaka will be with Hinata and Kageyama,” Daichi said, stepping between the two pairs of first-years. “I will be with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.”

The match started out badly. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had the obvious height advantage and Daichi was skilled enough to receive even Kageyama’s god-like serves. And as for Hinata…he was net-fishing more than spiking. 

There had to be something he could do, Kageyama thought wildly. Something that would make use of Hinata’s raw talent!

But wasn’t it his fault that Hinata was this useless?

Kageyama felt his throat constrict. If he weren’t here…Hinata’s position on the team wouldn’t have been in trouble like this. If he weren’t here then…Hinata would be guaranteed happiness. If he didn’t exist…no one would be unhappy. 

“KAGEYAMA!” 

Kageyama’s head whipped around to see Hinata in the air behind him, determination in his amber eyes. 

“SEND IT HERE!” 

There was that feeling again, that excited shiver through his body and extremely un-god-like expression spreading across his face. Hinata was here and he was looking straight at him, demanding his skill, and demanding him. 

Kageyama’s body arched fluidly and he knew as his fingertips touched the ball that it was Hinata who commanded them, Hinata who was making them send it to him.

No one moved as Hinata spiked it down. No one was able to. 

The third years stood in shocked silence. Kageyama and Hinata stood panting, looking down in amazement at their tingling hands.

“What was that…?” Hinata breathed, “That was amazing! You sent it right into my hand!”

Kageyama felt a burst of pride in his chest. 

“Whoa, what’s with that smile?” Hinata laughed, peering up at him, “It’s all wobbly!”

“It’s not! Shut up!” Kageyama slapped a hand over his mouth and turned away, his ears turning red.

“Just smile normally!” Hinata said, pulling on his sleeve and beaming up at him.

“I am!” Kageyama insisted, refusing to face him. Shit, he thought, was Hinata always this bright? Was Kageyama accidently using his god-vision? There’s no way just Hinata’s smile could blind him like this! It had to be his good fortune leaking out!

Kageyama snuck another look at Hinata. He was glowing under the gym lights and his lips were moist. The sweat in his hair almost looked like dewdrops glinting like diamonds. Fuck, he thought to himself miserably, this feeling had better not be what I think it is.

“Then let me see!” Hinata tugged at his arm, “There’s no way you could be smiling normally with your eyebrows crossed like that!”

Hinata finally succeeded in pulling Kageyama’s arm away from his face and he grinned up at him in triumph. Then Hinata’s eyes widened and his grin faltered as he saw the expression on Kageyama’s face. There was a bright red flush across Kageyama’s face and his mouth was twisted like it couldn’t decide if it wanted to smile or scowl. How cute, Hinata thought to himself.

“Uwahh…” Hinata felt his own cheeks turn pink as he met Kageyama’s eyes, “So even you can get embarrassed eheheh...”

Embarrassed? Him? Impossible. Misfortune gods didn’t get embarrassed, especially from thinking that another person was cute or adorable or shone like the sun- Kageyama violently slapped his cheeks. Whatever it was that he was feeling, it definitely wasn’t something a Misfortune god was supposed to feel. But lately he’d been feeling a whole lot of things that a Misfortune god shouldn’t. 

And all of those feelings had to do with a certain orange-haired idiot.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

“WHY ARE WE STILL DOING THIS?” Kageyama scowled, sprinting alongside Hinata on their way to the gym, “I THOUGHT YOU WEREN’T TRYING TO GET RID OF ME ANYMORE!”

“SHUT UP! IT’S TRAINING! I’M GONNA BE FASTER THAN YOU!” Hinata shouted back. 

“HAA?!” Kageyama’s face turned red as he sped up, passing Hinata.

They collapsed into the gym, both gasping for breath.

“You’ll…never…beat me…!” Kageyama said, raising a shaking finger in Hinata’s direction. 

“You two are as energetic as ever,” Sugawara remarked cheerfully, stepping over Hinata’s inert body. 

“More like idiotic,” Tsukishima said from the doorway. Yamaguchi snickered from behind him.

“Alright, everyone! Let’s start practice!” Daichi shouted, “Stretches and then laps!”

Kageyama and Hinata both peeled themselves off the floor and jogged over to the rest of the team. Hinata wordlessly knelt behind Kageyama and started pressing down on his back as he stretched. Hinata’s hands were small but strong. Kageyama could feel the outline of each finger against his back. He was glad he was facing the floor. 

“We’re staying late and practicing our quick again tonight!” Hinata declared.

“Again?” Kageyama raised his eyebrows, “We’ve been staying late every day!”

“I need to get better!” Hinata replied, “And the only way to do that is to practice!”

“Even so, with my toss, you’ll get good enough to get to nationals on your own!” Kageyama declared smugly.

“Pffft! You’ve got it wrong,” Hinata laughed as they switched positions, “No one gets to nationals on their own, idiot, there’s six members on the court. We’re going to get to nationals together!”

Kageyama felt his face flush. Oh man that went straight to his heart. He pressed down gently on Hinata’s small back. He felt warm under his palms and Kageyama fought the urge to rub his thumbs against it in tiny arcs. 

“You’re hands are really big, Kageyama,” Hinata said quietly.

Kageyama nearly choked on his own spit. 

“That’s because yours are so small!” He sputtered.

“Haha yeah I guess,” Hinata sounded strange. Kageyama looked down at him, wishing he could see his face. The back of Hinata's neck was red. Was he sick or...?

“Your hands nearly cover my whole back…” Hinata said in that strange voice. 

Kageyama swallowed uneasily. He was suddenly very aware of how each muscle in Hinata's back felt against his palms and how hitched Hinata's breath had become. 

Kageyama was extremely glad when Daichi called them to start running laps. 

Kageyama held himself back as Hinata rushed to the front of the pack, racing with Nishinoya. He tried not to stare at Hinata too much. Particularly, Hinata’s butt that was wiggling from side to side in front of him. He was almost glad when Asahi moved in front of him, blocking his view. Almost. 

“I’m surprised you’re not up there with Hinata,” Sugawara said. 

Kageyama jumped at the sudden voice next to him.

“Ah…I’m a little tired from our earlier race,” He muttered. 

“Usually that wouldn’t stop you,” Sugawara laughed, “You two have gotten so close that it’s hard to believe you practically hated each other just a week ago!”

“I didn’t hate him!” Kageyama protested, “I just found him annoying!”

“Do you still find him annoying?” Sugawara asked teasingly. He expected Kageyama to brush off his question but instead Kageyama’s face turned red.

“Hinata is…really amazing,” Kageyama said in a small voice.

Sugawara gaped at him. What was this? What was that tiny endearing smile? Was this really Kageyama?

“What?” Kageyama scowled.

“Ah, nothing,” Sugawara smiled awkwardly, “It’s just I never expected you to compliment Hinata.”

“I’m not complimenting him!” Kageyama protested immediately, his cheeks flushing, 

“I’m just stating a fact…” He grumbled.

“You know, I actually saw one of Hinata’s games last year,” Sugawara said thoughtfully, “It was like watching a miracle! He managed to win against a veteran school with barely enough members, most of which had never even played volleyball before!”

Sugawara laughed at the memory.

“It was unbelievable. The veteran team kept missing easy tosses and even tripped when going to block! It was the most unreal game I’ve ever seen!” Sugawara wiped at the corners of his eyes.

“His win at the time shouldn’t have happened. It was clear to everyone watching that his team was much weaker than the other and I honestly thought it was all just some incredible luck, “Sugawara continued, his voice softer, “But that miracle quick he did with you didn’t feel like luck at all. And I don’t think he could have done something like that without you.”

Sugawara placed a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and grinned.

“Don’t you think you two meeting is incredibly lucky?”


	7. It Wasn't Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragic Iwaoi backstory as well as a Kiyoko and Oikawa friendship
> 
> (headcanon that Oikawa would call Kiyoko 'Kiyo-chan' if they were friends)

“This is getting dangerous~” Oikawa murmured to himself. 

He was looking in on a messy bedroom that was getting far too familiar to Oikawa. A tall and muscular boy with short spiky hair was lying on his stomach on the bed, idly flipping through the pages of a sports magazine. 

Oikawa zoomed in on his butt with a low whistle. 

“I may be a god, but you are absolutely divine~”

“I’m going to ban you from using my windows if you keep using them for acts of voyeurism, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa jumped as Kiyoko’s face appeared in front of the boy’s butt. 

“Gosh, Kiyo-chan, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Oikawa complained.

“I already told you that it was okay to use my windows to spy on the human world since it isn’t my job to monitor the Fortune God, but lately you’ve been getting rather lewd,” Kiyoko chastised him. 

“I thought we were kindred spirits, Kiyo-chan!” Oikawa replied grumpily, “I bet you look at that human girl in private aalllll the time~!”

“I’m not foolish enough to get that involved,” Kiyoko said dismissively, “I don’t look nearly as much as you look at that boy and I certainly do not zoom in on her.”

“You’re really missing out, Kiyo-chan,” Oikawa grinned, “You’re the Overseer, always looking over the humans we love so much and yet you actually limit yourself from watching over the one human you really want to see? That doesn’t make much sense, Kiyo-chan~”

“Should you really be saying that, Oikawa-san?” Kiyoko raised an eyebrow, “We’re gods; we can only love humans as a whole, not individually.”

“And yet here we are, Kiyo-chan,” Oikawa said softly, “What are we now that we’ve both fallen in love individually?”

For the first time, Kiyoko didn’t have an answer. Her lips were parted but no words came out.

“I’m running an experiment, if you want to find out,” Oikawa tilted his head to the side, his eyes half-lidded as he watched her reaction.

There was a spark in her eyes and words stuck in her throat. But the moment passed and whatever she had been about to say was swallowed back down, her eyes returned to their usual coolness.

“Whatever it is you’re planning, it won’t work,” She said calmly. “The universe would never allow such a thing.”

Was that regret he heard in her voice? Oikawa flopped back in his throne in a huff.

“What’s his name?” The question was asked so quietly that Oikawa almost missed it. He sat back up and looked back at Kiyoko’s face across the window. She appeared to be watching the scene now, although she had also zoomed it back out from his butt.   
Pity. 

“Iwai…zumi…Ha…jime,” Oikawa said, rolling the syllables around on his tongue as he said it. He realized with surprise that while he’d repeated the name over and over again in his head, this was the first time he had actually said it out loud. He repeated it a little louder and with more confidence, “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“That’s a nice name…” Kiyoko said softly.

“What’s her name?” Oikawa asked in return.

“Hitoka Yachi,” Kiyoko replied, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. 

“I never knew you could be so cute, Kiyo-chan~” Oikawa teased.

“And I never knew a frivolous fortune god like you could actually develop serious feelings for someone,” Kiyoko replied smoothly. 

“So harsh, Kiyo-chan!” Oikawa grimaced, “I didn’t plan on this!”

“Then how exactly did it happen?” Kiyoko asked with a raised eyebrow, “Individual observation of the human world isn’t part of your job like it is mine. You can’t expect me to believe that you managed to pick him out of 7 billion fortune dots on your globe.”

“Wouldn’t it be super romantic if I did, though?” Oikawa batted his eyelashes.

“You already know how I found Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko said quietly, “And here I thought we were close enough friends for you to tell me things like this.”

“…Why are you being so nice, Kiyo-chan~?” Oikawa said, that distant look in his eyes again, “It’s not like you”

“I’m the Overseer,” She replied, “I can see that you’re not as superficial as you’d like everyone to think. And I can see that you have the same feelings for that boy that I have for Hitoka-chan.”

“I hate that I can’t hide anything from you, Kiyo-chan,” Oikawa said quietly.

“I know,” She said with a slight smile.

Oikawa heaved a long sigh.

“It’s a long story,” He said, leaning back and looking up at the endless sky of the ceiling above him.

“We’ve got plenty of time,” Kiyoko replied.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Once upon a time, when Japan was not yet a country but only a scatter of states warring for control, there were two small gods. 

The first god, Tooru, was beautiful and strong and everyone was sure that he would grow into a great and powerful deity. But the second god, Hajime, hardly looked like a god at all. His hair was dark and spiky instead of the soft brown locks of his peer and his eyes were slanted and narrow, not big and enigmatic. 

Tooru knew that he had Hajime beat in every aspect, looks, powers, and most importantly, followers. Tooru soon had a small shrine, which quickly turned into a large shrine filled with beautiful shrine maidens that worshipped him. 

Hajime would pass by Tooru’s shrine every day on his way into town. Every day Tooru would try to get his attention. Every day Hajime continued walking without so much as a glance in Tooru’s direction. He must be jealous, Tooru thought to himself.

One day, Tooru decided to follow him to see what was so important that he couldn’t even stop to admire Tooru’s glorious shrine.

He wasn’t prepared for the sight of Hajime’s athletic body and bright smile as he played with the local kids on the riverbank. The children gathered around him, each of them absolutely glowing with admiration. Tooru felt a tightness in his chest. Had anyone visiting his shrine ever looked so happy? Hajime was almost too bright for Tooru to look at.

“Wanna join?”

Tooru blinked in surprise. Hajime was looking up at him, a welcoming smile on his face and a beaten up ball in his outstretched hand. There was a wetness in the corners of Tooru’s eyes and he thought that maybe this was what he had been wanting all this time. 

“Whoa! You have a really ugly crying face!” Hajime laughed.

Tooru felt his face turn bright red. 

“Shut up!” He yelled, rubbing at his eyes furiously. He changed his mind; he didn’t want to be friends with a jerk like this!

“Seriously, you look a lot better with that smug grin that’s always on your face!” Hajime grinned up at him.

Tooru perked up.

“You were watching?” He asked in surprise.

“I wasn’t watching!” Hajime protested, his cheeks turning pink, “It’s just- I mean who could possibly miss the dumbass strutting across that gaudy shrine like a big peacock?”

“Like a peacock?” Tooru’s eyes narrowed in delight as a sly grin spread across his face, “That’s an awfully flattering bird to be compared to~”

“I’m sorry, did I say peacock? I meant rooster,” Hajime retorted. 

“You take that back!” Tooru squawked. 

“Why don’t you come down here and make me?” There was a playful glint in Hajime’s eyes as he tossed the ball up to Tooru.

Tooru caught it easily and smiled coldly.

“I’ll make you regret challenging me!” He said, jumping down to the riverbank.

“And here I thought it was you whose been challenging me all this time!” Hajime remarked, grinning back.

After that they met up at the riverbank nearly every day. The kids eventually grew up but new ones replaced them. The two gods were never alone and they basked in the divinity that the kids bestowed on them. 

“If gods could feel something like happiness then this must be what it would be like,” Tooru said one night as they lay next to each other in the grass looking up at the stars.

“That was the most round-a-bout way of saying your happy that I’ve ever heard!” Hajime laughed. 

“But gods can’t feel happy!” Tooru protested, sitting up, “Everybody knows that!”

“You really are an dumbass,” Hajime said, reaching up to flick Tooru’s forehead, “Unlike you, I’m not so stupid as to ignore what’s as plain as day.”

“So you’re happy then?” He asked in a joking tone.

“More than that,” Hajime replied cryptically, looking up at Tooru with an unreadable expression. 

“What do you mean?” Tooru asked, already knowing the answer.

“Do you want to find out?”

Tooru felt himself flush. Another feeling that he wasn’t supposed to have was welling up in his chest. Hajime’s hand snaked around the back of Tooru’s neck and pulled down. 

In the cover of darkness they felt more than gods were supposed to feel and did things that gods weren’t supposed to do.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Oikawa closed his eyes, savoring the memory. 

“What happened after that?” Kiyoko asked quietly.

“We lived happily ever after of course,” Oikawa said, his eyes still closed, “But 'ever after' isn’t a very long time to a god...”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

“Why…?” Tooru’s voice cracked. 

Hajime smiled up at him.

“They would have died,” He said simply, “They needed a miracle.”

But why his miracle? Tooru knew why. Their village was in danger. The states were warring and many small towns were being trampled underfoot by the larger powers. And Hajime had sacrificed most of his power to save them. He gave them the ability to fight back. Tooru looked down at the shining towns, lit up by the divine light glowing in their chests as they fought. 

Tooru felt like pounding the ground in desperation. Hajime’s once strong body that had glowed from the divinity showered on him from the love of his followers was now frail and thin. His glow was so faint that Tooru could hardly see it. 

“I’ll destroy them,” Tooru’s eyes were wild as he stood, gently placing Hajime’s head down. 

“No! Toor-!” Hajime called after him desperately, but collapsed in a fit of coughing. 

Golden blood splattered across the ground. Hajime could only look on in horror as Tooru’s divine light changed from gold to a dark and malicious purple. He was becoming a god of destruction. Hajime had to stop him. 

The sky turned black and the air filled with a thick miasma. Hajime wasn’t going to make to him in time. He cried out in frustration. 

Suddenly there was a spot of warmth on his arm. He looked down to see a gold light clinging to him. The image of a small boy with black hair spiked up into a point at the top of his head smiling widely flickered through his mind.

“Yutaro?”

A dozen more golden orbs floated to him through the miasma. The kids…Hajime recognized each of their souls.

“Akira? Shigeru? Issei? Takahiro?” Hajime smiled, “So you guys don’t want to see that dumbass self destruct like this either, huh?”

The golden orbs gathered in a ball in front of his chest and slowly pushed into him. Hajime felt himself grow stronger as they were absorbed into him.

“Thanks everyone,” he said, pressing his hand to his heart.

He stood up, his godly glow returned, and sprinted towards the swirling darkness that was Tooru. 

Tooru could feel his mind breaking down under the pressure of all the negative energy spiraling around him and inside him. He pressed his hands to his head and screamed in terror and pain. Not enough, he thought hazily, Hajime was suffering so much more.

“OI! BAKATOORU!”

Two strong arms grasped Tooru and suddenly there was a warmth pressed to his mouth and a flood of positive energy flowing into him. 

What are you doing? 

What does it look like, dumbass? I’m saving you!

I’m supposed to be saving you! I thought you were dying!

I’m fine! And besides, exactly how are you going to save me when you can’t even look after yourself?! Only an absolute idiot would go an self-destruct! You dumbass! 

So harsh!

I love you, Tooru

Tooru felt a catch in his throat and his eyes shot open to see Hajime’s dark ones looking directly at him. He felt his eyes well up with tears. There was a violent pull from within him and he gasped, their mouths breaking contact. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Hajime pulled him back before the miasma could consume him and claimed his lips once more. 

Looks like saving you is going to be a pain in the ass!

Wait, stop it idiot! How much positive energy are you going to give me? And how did you get so much! 

Can you stop asking so many questions and just enjoy the moment? 

Enjoy the moment?! You realize we’re in the middle of a tornado of death?!

And exactly whose fault is that?

….I’m sorry, Hajime

Don’t be, this is the longest I’ve gotten to kiss you so there’s that at least

If we weren’t in the middle of a battle for my wits I’d hit you

There’s a couple things I’d like to hit you for too, dumbass

The feel of Hajime’s arms and body grew fainter as the storm inside Tooru subsided. 

Aw damn, I should have kissed you more, Tooru…

Tooru tightened his grip and desperately pressed his lips against Hajime’s until eventually Hajime faded away altogether. 

Tooru stood for days, a raging swirl of gold and purple battling above his head. There were tiny gold crescents in each of his arms from his nails and tears streaming down his face. Tooru raised his arms above his head, a position that was achingly familiar from the days they had spent playing ball with the village kids. The purple and gold miasma dove into him, each balancing each other out inside him. 

Tooru stood alone in the middle of a field. He shone with the divinity of both positive and negative energies contained in equal balance within him. Tooru was the Fortune God. And Hajime was gone.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Or so I thought,” Oikawa said, raising his hands, “I mean, who would have thought that my Hajime would actually be reincarnated after all this time! And as a human no less!”

“So then that boy…” Kiyoko said in amazement.

“Yup!” Oikawa flashed her a thumbs up, ‘He’s my Hajime all right! I could instantly sense his unique presence!”

“…” Kiyoko was unable to say anything. 

“It’s funny isn’t it?” Oikawa laughed, “I got to spend an eternity with him already. I was satisfied with that. But life is really cruel, Kiyo-chan. I thought I had put it all behind me and yet…”

Tears were streaming down Oikawa’s face as he flashed her a wobbly grin. 

“…It wasn’t enough, Kiyo-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically how Oikawa became the Fortune God. Oh and Kiyoko is the goddess in charge of watching over the human world and it's thanks to her powers that the gods can observe the human world in the first place. I might write about how she came across Yachi, but that's a story for another day!
> 
> Also the children if you hadn't guessed already, are Oikawa and Iwaizumi's Seijou teammates! (I used their first names). They've been reincarnated as well of course and now play at Aoba Josei with Iwaizumi. I bet they miss their setter.


	8. Because We're Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata argue about whether or not they're friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had no direction when i started writing this so i just did what i want

Don’t you think you two meeting is incredibly lucky?

Sugawara’s words still echoed around in Kageyama’s mind. He tried to push them away, down into his gut, willing his stomach acids to digest it. They always came bubbling back up anyway, leaving a sharp tang in his mouth he couldn’t identify. 

This ‘feeling’ thing that his heart had been doing, it was probably making him nauseous. Kageyama knew about nausea. It made your stomach hurt, your head spin, and sometimes you felt so dazed you didn’t realize you were staring off into space until you snapped out of it. He’d heard it felt horrible, always pushing itself to the front and foremost of one’s mind, insisting on making itself known. This had to be nausea, Kageyama had decided. 

But did nausea make your heart do flip-flops? Did nausea make you tingle in ways that felt delicious instead of sick? Did nausea make you yearn for contact, for the press of skin against skin and the connection of gazes that smoldered with heat? Did nausea make you feel like you were overflowing with sunlight?

Things had been changing. It started with the freak quick, the rush of exhilaration they’d both felt. It had only been for a moment, but the two of them had felt connected, like they could read each other’s thoughts and that feeling was so mesmerizing, so strong, that neither of them could stop thinking about it. 

A chemical reaction? Was that what Takeda-Sensei had been talking about? Was he bonded to Hinata now? And Hinata to him? It certainly felt like it. Kageyama reminded himself that he was only sticking by Hinata’s side because of his job. But a niggling voice at the back of his head pointed out slyly that Hinata was sticking by him too. What was the reason for that? 

Misfortune was all Kageyama ever knew. He wondered if that was why Hinata seemed so unbearably bright to him, good fortune radiating off of him like sunlight even when he wasn’t trying to see it. 

A hand tugged on his sleeve and Kageyama was jolted out of his thoughts. 

“What’s the matter?” Hinata asked, peering up at him, “You’ve been looking like you want to murder the curry for a while now, is it not delicious?”

“Huh?” Kageyama looked down. That’s right, they’d been eating dinner together when Hinata had said “Uwah! Curry tonight! Lucky~!” with his usual stupidly cute smile. 

“S’nothing,” Kageyama mumbled, shoveling a lukewarm spoonful of curry into his mouth.

“I can tell you were thinking, and stuff,” Hinata mumbled, “But if you don’t say it out loud, I won’t know what you’re thinking.”

“Why would you want to know what I’m thinking?” Kageyama asked in genuine confusion.

“Because we’re friends,” Hinata said, tilting his head to the side, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but if something’s bothering you then I’m obviously going to be worried about you.”

“We’re friends?” Kageayam looked dumbfounded.

A blush spread across Hinata’s cheeks and he looked down at his lap.

“Well we don’t have to be if you don’t want to!” He shouted, fiddling nervously with his hands.

“It’s not that,” Kageyama said slowly, “I thought you didn’t like me.”

“How many times do I have to say I don’t dislike you,” Hinata said with a huge sigh. He flopped back onto the floor. 

“Why do you always assume no one likes you, Kageyama?” Hinata muttered into the carpet with annoyance.

“Because I’m a Misfortune god,” Kageyama replied crossly, “You’re the strange one for wanting to be friends with me.”

Hinata sat back up and looked at him with angry eyes. He shuffled over to Kageyama’s end of the table and sat before him with a determined look in his eyes.

“You’re cool!” He said with conviction, “You’re really good at volleyball! You’re good-looking!”

“Wh-what are you saying, idiot!?” Kageyama felt himself blushing like mad. 

“You’re strong and confident! You’re determined! You’re dedicated!” Hinata continued, raising his voice the more Kageyama protested, “YOU’RE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME! YOU ENCOURAGE ME WHEN I’M DOWN! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SAFE! IT’S COMFORTABLE TO BE AROUND YOU!”

“HINATAAA!” Kageyama lunged to cover Hinata’s mouth with both hands. 

The room was quiet but for the sound of Kageyama’s ragged breathing. He was red up to the tips of his ears. He could feel his blood rushing through him, his heartbeat loud. 

There was a silky softness under his hands and with rising panic Kageyama realized that Hinata was still talking, lips moving against the palm of his hand. Kageyama’s head jerked up and he was met with Hinata’s eyes, gazing at him steadily as continued to mouth words beneath Kageyama’s hands. 

“Please stop…” Kageyama said in a small voice. Oh god, the palm of Kageyama’s hand felt so hot he could barely stand it.

Hinata’s eyes were defiant. He lifted his hands to Kageyama’s and his slender fingers wrapped themselves around Kageyama’s wrists. They gripped them gently and squeezed once. “Let me speak. Listen to my words.” Hinata’s eyes burned and Kageyama knew he couldn’t disobey that silent command. He felt his fingers drag slowly over Hinata’s lips as Hinata pulled his hands down from his face.

“I think I’m really lucky to have met you, Kageyama,” Hinata said with a bright smile, Kageyama’s arms held tightly in his lap. “So don’t ever say things like ‘it’s natural for people not to like you’ unless you want me to start listing all your good qualities again!”

Kageyama could feel something caught in his throat and he struggled to swallow. It must be the nausea, he thought idly as his head slowly moved forwards as if drawn to Hinata. Kageyama leaned in and Hinata leaned up reflexively, skin met skin and Kageyama breathed with relief at the contact he’d been wanting for so long. They stayed like that for a while, just leaning against each other, the skin where their foreheads touched growing warm. 

“You have a lot of bad qualities too,” Hinata giggled quietly, “Like how awkward you are with people but I like that too. I can see how hard you’re trying, so don’t worry about it.”

Kageyama pulled his head away in embarrassment. Hinata’s face was flushed and he was still smiling. 

“Dumbass, Hinata,” Kageyama muttered, going back to his cold half-eaten dinner.

Kageyama lay facedown in his pillow that night. Part of him hoped he would suffocate just so he’d stop remembering all the embarrassing things Hinata had said earlier. 

I’m really lucky to have met you, Kageyama. 

That was wrong; Kageyama was the lucky one to have met Hinata (not that he’d ever tell him that). It was bad enough having to admit it to himself. Kageyama groaned into the pillow. 

There was a quiet thump on the floor near him and then suddenly a small arm was flung over his shoulders. Kageyama turned his head to the side and glared at Hinata’s sleeping face. He’d fallen off the bed. Of course. 

“I hate you…” Kageyama muttered, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his arm. “Why does everything you say or do get under my skin? And you don’t even realize it does, you dumbass. This was supposed to be just a job. I wasn’t supposed to care about you.”

Kageyama poked Hinata’s cheek. 

“And what was all that earlier today?” He said irritably, “Going off and saying all sorts of embarrassing things…don’t you have any shame?”

Hinata snored lightly in his sleep. Kageyama gently pulled Hinata’s arm off of him and got up. Hinata looked small beneath him, sprawled out and vulnerable. Kageyama leaned down on one knee like a knight, one arm across his knee and the other straight down, supporting his weight. 

“You’re the cool one, dumbass,” Kageyama continued softly, “You’re way more determined than I am, and you’re so confident in yourself that everyone can only watch in amazement as you do exactly what you say you’re going to. You’re so much shorter than me but sometimes you’re so far above me.”

He slid one arm under Hinata’s neck and the other under his knees. He lifted the small boy easily and marveled at how nicely Hinata fit in his arms, the sweet way his head leaned into Kageyama’s chest as if it belonged there in the most natural way in the world. 

Kageyama set Hinata down on his bed and pulled the covers back over him. Hinata’s hair was soft as Kageyama slid his hand out from under him and he could still feel the tickle of it against his arm. 

Kageyama picked up Hinata’s hand and pressed his fingers against his mouth.

“I love you,” He mouthed against them.

He let go and with a satisfied huff, laid back down on the futon. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, the fading feeling of Hinata’s fingers tingling nicely against his lips.

Above him, Hinata stared up at the ceiling, his eyes wide and his face red. The tips of his fingers were burning where Kageyama had touched them. Oh, Hinata realized, I don’t want to be friends with Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did the anime kiss cop out and i liked it.  
> but seriously, move your lips slowly against your palm and realize how sexual that feels, especially if your ticklish.
> 
> anyway, i might actually have them play a match next time, i need to do something to move the plot along :p


	9. A Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata feels sick. Lovesick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized i haven't written much in Hinata's viewpoint

“Gack!” This was the fifth time today that he’d walked into something. Hinata touched his forehead. For some reason he felt like blushing. 

“Are you alright, idiot?” Kageyama was looking down at him with a concerned expression.

Huh? This was strange, Hinata grabbed at his chest. His face felt hot and the sound of drums was deafening in his ears. His fingers tingled and the memory of the gentle press of Kageyama’s lips against them rushed through his mind. 

“I’m fine,” Hinata said, turning away. 

Was he fine? Or was he sick? Hinata slapped his cheeks. It was no use thinking about it when he obviously wasn’t getting anywhere. Besides, if he was sick he might have to skip practice. 

Class was a daze. Hinata stared out the window. Now that he thought about it, it had been over two months since he first met Kageyama. Hinata thought back to that terrible first impression and stifled a laugh. Who could have imagined that a grumpy Misfortune god would appear right in front of his bike? Or that he would be so socially awkward? Or that he would become his strongest ally in volleyball and best frie-. Hinata blushed and looked down at his open textbook. 

Hinata hadn’t been able to get to sleep last night, not after…that. He’d been half-asleep at first and Kageyama’s arms had felt nice and comfortable, so much so that Hinata wanted to stay there. He’d been about to thank Kageyama for putting him back in bed when Kageyama had taken his hand. If it weren’t for the dark, Kageyama would have seen Hinata’s wide open eyes and red face. Hinata didn’t know if he was glad bout it or not. 

Sugawara and Daichi exchanged almost parental looks. Suga didn’t know if the others had noticed the growing closeness of a certain pair of first years, but he and Daichi certainly had. The two normally arrived to practice together in a jumble of limbs and insults, but lately the insults had seemed less barbed, and the jostling limbs more playful than irritated. Their dynamic on the court was also charged with a new and intensifying aura that started with the team’s first win of the Interhigh preliminaries. 

As of right now, the freak duo were practicing spiking with the other team members, which wouldn’t be weird it not for the faint blush across each of their faces and the way their gazes lingered a second too long when they passed each other.

“I can’t remember what it was like before those two were always together,” Daich remarked.

“It’s almost like they’re soulmates,” Suga added, watching from the sidelines.

“Soulmates?” Daichi asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“I never told you my take on soulmates?” Suga rubbed the back of his head, laughed shyly, “It’s a little embarrassing.”

“Well now I’m interested,” Daichi said with a smile.

“I’ve always thought of soulmates as more like partners or best friends even, someone who understands you and makes you want to reach your full potential. Something like an unbeatable duo brought together by fate,” Suga said thoughtfully, “I don’t think soulmates have to be romantic, just filled with an unshakeable trust.”

“Like us?” Daichi said mischievously, turning his head slightly to grin at Suga.

Suga slapped Daichi’s shoulder.

“Here I am, spilling my deepest and most embarrassing thoughts, and you go and make things cheesy?” 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Daichi laughed, “I think I understand what you mean though.”

“Really?” Suga asked skeptically.

“It’s obvious when you look at them,” Daichi said, “When Kageyama first joined the club I almost didn’t let him.”

“Because of the principal wig thing?” Suga asked with a wince.

“Oh! No, not that!” Daichi turned pale at the memory, “Before that, when he first gave me his club application form!”

“Why’s that?” Suga asked in confusion.

“Because I didn’t know what he wanted to get out of joining the club,” Daichi explained, “He was focused, but at the same time it was clear that volleyball didn’t mean anything special to him. I think meeting Hinata changed that for him.” 

“He’s gotten more approachable,” Suga added with a hint of pride, “He actually complimented Hinata the other day, you know. And Tanaka and Nishinoya have gotten comfortable enough with him to tease him relentlessly.”

“I used to worry about what would happen to the team after we leave,” Daichi said thoughtfully, “But looking at them now I don’t think I have to worry.”

“GWUAAH!”

“HINATA, YOU DUMBASS!”

“WAHAHAHA! WHAT ARE YOU NET-FISHING?”

“Uwah, that’s a big fly caught in the net.”

“Heheh, Nice, Tsukki!”

“…You might have to worry a little,” Suga said, placing a hand on Daichi’s shoulder as Daichi glowered at the rambunctious team.

Kageyama is a god. Hinata knew that of course, but it was easy to forget when he was so awkward with people. During practice however, the fact that he was a god was unmistakable. Kageyama was tall and he was strong and he controlled the ball with a pinpoint accuracy that would be impossible for a human. And right now he was glaring at him with the flames of hell behind him. The fact that Hinata was currently hanging upside down with his foot caught in the net made Kageyama seem even taller.

Hinata wished the floor would open up and swallow him. The other members of the team backed away as Kageyama stormed up to Hinata. 

In one swift motion, Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. Hinata could feel Kageyama’s hands on his ankle, trying to untangle him.

“You are such an idiot!” Kageyama hissed through gritted teeth, “What if you sprained your ankle or broke your damn foot?!”

“It’s not like I was trying to get stuck,” Hinata mumbled, burying his face into Kageyama’s back. 

Kageyama was a guy. Hinata knew that. Kageyama was grumpy and unsociable and gross and sweaty from practice and he somehow still smelled so good and he was warm and Hinata wanted things he couldn’t name. 

His foot was freed and then he felt himself being lowered and without realizing it, he was clutching Kageyama’s shirt because he didn’t want to let go. 

Kageyama’s shirt slowly slipped through his fingers. Hinata’s feet touched the floor but Hinata was still descending. His butt hit the floor and then he was left staring up at Kageyama with a desperate expression he didn’t know he was making.

There was a flicker of emotion in Kageyama’s eyes and suddenly he was coming closer again, his hands reaching for Hinata. 

“I’m taking him to the nurse’s office,” Hinata heard him say, but the only thing on Hinata’s mind was the feel of Kageyama’s strong arms encircling him and the weightlessness he felt as Kageyama lifted him. 

Hinata felt a release from an anxiety he didn’t know he had been feeling until it vanished. It must be because of Kageyama, Hinata realized as he tucked his face into Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama felt nice, he felt comfortable. He felt like…home. 

“Does it hurt?”

Hinata realized Kageyama was talking to him. He looked up in surprise. Kageyama looked worried.

“Does what hurt?” Hinata asked stupidly.

“Your ankle!” Kageyama replied in irritation.

It didn’t, but if Hinata told him that he might put him down.

“A little,” Hinata lied. 

“You don’t have to hold back,” Kageyama said, “If it hurts you can tell me.”

Hinata felt a pang in his chest. 

“It hurts a little,” He repeated, pressing his cheek against Kageyama again. 

It was funny. This morning missing practice seemed like the worst thing that could happen and yet right now, Hinata wanted nothing more that to do just that. As long as Kageyama was holding him that is. However, the walk to the nurse's office was short and soon they were in front of the door. Kageyama slid the door open with his elbow. The room was empty and for some reason Hinata felt relieved.

"There should be some tensor bandages somewhere..." Kageyama said.

To Hinata's disappointment, Kageyama set him down on the cot and went to rummage through the cupboards. He returned with what his was looking for. To Hinata's surprise, Kageyama picked up his foot and slid off his shoe and sock for him. He pressed on his ankle gently.

"It doesn't look swollen," He said, fingers carefully caressing Hinata's ankle, "But the skin's a little red so I'll wrap it just in case."

Kageyama's head was bent as he started wrapping the bandage around Hinata's ankle. It was a view that Hinata didn't often see since Kageyama was so tall. His hair was straight and shiny in the light and before Hinata realized what he was doing, his hand was already outstretched, his fingers threading through Kageyama's hair.

It was soft, Hinata marvelled, and it was smooth and silky. His other hand joined in and Hinata was laughing because Kageyama's hair felt nice and Hinata felt happy. 

"Oi, what are you doing, dumbass?" Kageyama lifted his head and Hinata saw that his face was red with embarrassment. 

"It feels nice!" Hinata said simply, smiling down at him. 

Kageyama looked at him strangely. 

"Your hair is softer than mine," He grumbled.

"What? No way!" Hinata made a face, "Mine sticks up in all directions and it's a always a mess!"

"That's true," Kageyama lifted a hand and slowly ran it through Hinata's hair, "But it still feels nice..."

Kageyama's hand moved down slightly and rested against Hinata's cheek. Hinata paused, his hands still in Kageyama's hair. Hinata suddenly realized just how little space there was between them. The distance between them was small but it felt huge. Like the Small Giant, Hinata thought absently. The space slowly grew littler and littler until there wasn't any space left. 

"How did that feel?" Kageyama breathed as they pulled apart.

Hinata touched his fingertips to his lips. It had felt soft, a little wet, and a little warm. 

"It felt nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didnt put in the kiss but i felt like it was time


	10. Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata blame each other for certain things. Kags is scared of losing a relationship he hasn't even started properly yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at my parent's house so thats why this has taken me a while to update. We're actually getting close to the end, the next few chapters should start wrapping things up. I think i'm 2 thirds or maybe 3 quarters way finished with this fic.

Hinata stared at the wall, trying to ignore the light and even sound of Kageyama’s breathing. The blanket weighed heavily on him and the closed blinds had cast the room into pitch black. It was dark, it was quiet, and yet Hinata felt intensely aware of Kageyama sleeping on the floor beside him, of his strong and lithe body, relaxed with sleep, of his long lashes and the way they arched above his cheekbones, of his parted lips and the soft breaths taken and exhaled. 

Kageyama was strange. Hinata pulled the covers over his head. Kageyama was loud and obnoxious and cranky, always going on about how Hinata was no good without his luck. Hinata felt a twist in his stomach. Kageyama smiled sometimes. A small smile that was soft and warm and said things that Hinata yearned to hear. Hinata wondered if he did it on purpose. 

The air beneath his blanket grew hot and Hinata popped back out of the covers, his face red. He turned over and glared at the spot where Kageyama slept. It was his fault that Hinata hadn’t been able to sleep lately. It was his fault that Hinata was feeling so strangely. 

And it was his fault that he made Hinata feel invincible. 

Playing volleyball with Kageyama was indescribable. It was wonderful. It was exhilarating and addictive and absolutely terrifying because Hinata couldn’t imagine playing without him anymore. And he was a god. And Hinata was…not. 

Hinata sat up and stared down at the dark, slumped figure below him. Without thinking, he got out of bed and sat down on his knees beside Kageyama. The air felt pleasantly cool against Hinata’s hot skin and for a moment he closed his eyes and just listened to Kageyama’s breathing. 

Kageyama was alive. Hinata wondered what that meant for a god. His hand found Kageyama’s arm in the darkness and he touched it lightly, resting his fingers against the warm skin. He felt Kageyama’s steady heartbeat through the delicate veins on his wrist. Did gods feel the way humans felt? Did gods express love the way humans express love?

Did that kiss mean what Hinata thought it meant? 

Hinata held tightly onto Kageyama’s hand. He wondered what Kageyama was thinking when they were in the nurse’s office. What was he feeling? Why did he kiss him? 

Did gods fall in love?

“I don’t know.”

Hinata jumped. Kageyama’s hand tightened around his and Hinata realized with alarm that he’d spoken out loud and Kageyama had heard him and answered him. Hinata felt his face burn with embarrassment. 

“S-sorry to wake you!” Hinata squawked, flailing about and backing up. His back hit the bed as he tried to stand and he fell back onto his butt with a yelp. 

“Dumbass!” Kageyama hissed, sitting up, “Are you okay?” 

Hinata was strange. Kageyama faced him in the dark, his hand reaching tentatively for Hinata’s face.

“I’m fine!” Hinata squeaked, batting Kageyama’s hand away. “I was just startled…”

Kageyama looked down at the hand Hinata had rejected with a scowl.

“Why are you up so late?” Kageyama asked with a huff. 

“I…was…” Hinata trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Just spit it out, dumbass,” Kageyama said crossly, “I’ll listen to what you have to say.”

Hinata suddenly wished he could see Kageyama’s face. Kageyama sounded grumpy but Hinata bet that he was actually wearing a concerned expression, the one he got when he was worried but didn’t want to seem like it. The one he only got around Hinata.

“Can gods fall in love?” Hinata asked.

“No.”

Hinata nearly fell over at the quick bluntness of Kageyama’s answer. 

“Di-didn’t you say you didn’t know just a second ago?” Hinata said weakly.

“I don’t know,” Kageyama answered petulantly. 

“You are so difficult!” Hinata laughed quietly. 

He laughed with muffled gasps and hitched breaths. He laughed with tears streaming down his cheeks and his eyes closed tightly. He laughed with choked sobs and a twisted smile. 

“Idiot…”

There was a rough warmth on Hinata’s eyelids that wiped away his tears. And then a softer warmth was pressed lightly over his cheeks, his eyes, his nose, his forehead, and then finally his lips. 

Big hands moved from his cheeks to his shoulders and then spread across his back and pulled him forwards. Hinata’s own smaller hands rose up to rest against a hard but warm chest. Hinata’s fingers curled into the soft cotton of a t-shirt. A large hand ran through his hair and pressed gently into the back of his head as the soft warmth on his lips parted slightly. 

A wetness swiped hesitantly across Hinata’s lower lip. Hinata made a small noise in the back of his throat. Hinata parted his lips, and the wetness slipped past them eagerly. 

Hinata was struck by a need he had never felt before. He met the intruding tongue with his own and a shiver of delight shot through him as they moved against each other. His hands slid over broad shoulders and up into silky hair, his fingers twisting and curling through it.

Hinata felt like he was soaring. It was the same feeling he got when he saw the other side of the net. Everything was in slow motion. Sound fell away, it was just sensation, just feeling. 

I’m in love with Kageyama. 

Hinata pulled back suddenly, pushing against Kageyama’s chest. A pang shot through him as they broke apart.

“What was that?” Hinata’s voice broke and he hated how weak it sounded. “Why did you do that?”

“I don’t know,” Kageyama replied, his voice sounding strange.

“Stop saying that!” Hinata hit Kageyama’s chest with two tiny fists.

“Stop kissing me like that and looking at me with that expression and making me feel things!” Hinata cried, hitting Kageyama with every point.

“Well what abut you?” Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s wrists and pulled him close. His face was dark but Hinata could feel his closeness. 

“Stop looking at me with those big eyes and those soft lips and stop making me worry about you, care about you!”

Kageyama’s forehead pressed against Hinata’s and Hinata could feel the warm exhale of his breath as he spoke.

“Please, I beg you,” He whispered, his voice thick with emotion, “Stop making me feel things that gods aren’t supposed to feel…”

“…I don’t want to,” Hinata replied, closing his eyes and leaning against Kageyama. “You started it, Bakayama.”

“You are so difficult,” Kageyama whispered teasingly, “Much more difficult than I am.”

“You won’t suddenly leave me, will you?” Hinata asked quietly.

“Didn’t I tell you when we first met?” Kageyama said with fake annoyance. 

“My name is Kageyama Tobio and I’m here to drain your good fortune!” Hinata said, mimicking Kageyama’s words from their first meeting.

“No, idiot!” Kageyama headbutted him gently.

“From now on, we’ll always be together.”

Hinata shivered at the low tone of Kageyama’s voice. If he were able to see Kageyama’s face right now he knew what he’d see; Kageyama’s dark blue eyes looking into his with the same seriousness of that day. 

“I’m really happy you’re here, Kageyama,” Hinata said softly. 

“So am I,” Kageyama said, surprised at his own honesty. 

Hinata shuffled closer and Kageyama felt him crawl into his lap, face pressed into his neck. The two of them fell asleep on Kageyama’s futon, curled tightly together. 

Kageyama woke up alone. The covers were flung haphazardly across the room and Hinata’s sleeping clothes were scattered near the door. Kageyama could hear the noise of the shower. 

Hinata was human. Kageyama knew that. Even though Hinata had about as much good fortune as a god, he wouldn’t live forever, he wouldn’t stop aging. Hinata would leave him eventually. Kageyama looked at the empty spot beside him. Could he handle that? Could he handle Hinata leaving? How long would it take till it wouldn’t matter anymore? Until it didn’t hurt? 

Human lives are pretty short after all.

Kageyama felt a jolt of fear rush through him. Had Oikawa done this on purpose? Forced him to go down to the human world? To meet Hinata who was like the sun? To fall in love with a human that would soon die? 

The door creaked open and Hinata’s orange head popped in, a small smile on his lips. His hair clung to his head, wet from the shower, and a towel was draped over his shoulders, one end held against his cheek. 

Kageyama sat up. Hinata walked over and flopped down in front of him. 

“G’morning,” HInata mumbled shyly.

Kageyama felt heat rush to his cheeks. Hinata was wearing a white t-shirt and boxer-briefs. He smelled nice, soapy and fresh, and his skin was a light pink from being scrubbed. He looked like an angel in the morning light streaming through the window.

“Dry your hair properly, dumbass,” Kageyama sputtered, grabbing the towel and pulling it over Hinata’s head. 

He rubbed furiously, ignoring Hinata’s protests. Hinata finally shoved him off and yanked the towel off his head. His orange hair was back to its usual fluffed up and unruly appearance. To Kageyama’s distress, Hinata still looked like an angel. Kageyama fought the urge to kiss him. 

“Geez, what was that for?” Hinata said, scrunching up his face cutely.

“For making me think you were cute,” Kageyama replied petulantly. 

“And that’s my fault?!” Hinata exclaimed. He tried to look cross, but the pink blush spreading across his cheeks at being called cute gave him away. 

Kageyama covered his mouth with a hand and glared at Hinata with a thoughtful expression. Heaving a sigh, Kageyama suddenly moved forwards and quickly kissed Hinata’s cheek before scrambling back and looking angry.

“Wha…what was that?” Hinata asked, pressing a hand to where Kageyama’s lips had touched.

“It’s your fault,” Kageyama replied stubbornly, “It’s your fault I want to do those sorts of things…”

“That’s not fair,” Hinata argued, “It’s not my fault that we fell in lo-”

Hinata’s eyes widened. Kageyama’s hand covered his mouth. Kageyama looked at him wordlessly with an expression that said everything. Hinata could see it in his dark eyes; Kageyama’s love for him and the inability to say it out loud, the danger of admitting what was mutual between them. 

Hinata’s chest felt tight, like it was suffocating and constricting. Kageyama’s hand burned against his mouth. Hinata looked into Kageyama’s eyes.

Kageyama tried not to look, tried to turn way from those big amber eyes that demanded his attention. He couldn’t. What was he so afraid of? Why did he go so far, admit so much, only to reject it in the end? Those eyes were relentless in their questions, their demands, and their expression. 

“Gods can’t fall in love,” Kageyama said.

Why not?

“It’s not possible.”

But you did.

“I…”

I love you, Kageyama.

“Hinata, please…”

I love you, Kageyama.

“Hinata, I…”

I’m in love with you, Kageyama.

I know. I’m so in love with you too, Hinata. Shouyou. 

Hinata closed his eyes. Kageyama withdrew his hand. 

“It’s time to get ready for school,” Hinata said, opening his eyes. 

He forced a smile.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god i really didnt mean for all this angst but it happened


	11. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama has a lot to apologize for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!
> 
> more sad, more angst, a bit of senpai to kouhai advice

It was left unspoken. They blinded their eyes and deafened their ears, knowing what was between them but pretending it wasn’t there. They practiced as usual, acted as usual, and tried to ignore that they weren’t ‘as usual’ at all. 

They lost against Aoba Josei in the preliminaries. Kageyama had sent him his best toss at the last second. It had been perfect. And it had been blocked. 

Hinata felt a level of despair that he had never felt before in his life. They had played their best, gave it everything they had, and they still lost. He glanced over at Kageyama. Even Kageyama looked bitter at their loss.

“Sorry,” Kageyama said through gritted teeth, “If I wasn’t-”

Hinata felt rage rush through him and he roughly grabbed onto Kageyama’s shirt.

“Don’t apologize,” He said in a low voice, “Don’t you ever apologize for tossing to me!”

Hinata fought back tears and struggled to keep his voice even.

“We didn’t do anything wrong,” He said, “They were stronger, that’s all.”

The team lined up and shook hands, gathered their stuff from the bench and walked off the court. 

“Someone’s calling for you,” Kageyama said, gently shaking Hinata’s shoulder. 

“Hinata!”

“Shou-chan!”

Hinata turned around and felt his heart sink as he recognized his two friends from middle school come running up to him. So they had seen the game? Hinata felt himself pale. They must think I’m pathetic, Hinata thought miserably.

“YOU WERE AMAZING!” Izumi and Kouji both shouted at the same time.

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry I sucked so bad,” Hinata said, automatically bowing his head. Then the meaning of their words sunk in and Hinata looked up in confusion.

“Wait, what’d you guys say?”

“You were incredible, Shou-chan!” Izumi exclaimed, “I’ve never seen a spike like that!” 

“You’re even better than when you played with us!” Kouji added.

“But we just lost…?” Hinata tilted his head in confusion.

“It’s like…Ahh how do I explain it!?” Izumi exclaimed, grabbing his head.

“When you played with us in middle school you were like a hero with super powers that drew the ball towards you. It always seemed like magic.” Kouji said thoughtfully, “But now…it sounds strange because you just lost, but it really seems like you’ve gotten stronger.”

“Back in middle school I was just really luck,” Hinata said meekly. 

His hand wandered over and held onto Kageyama’s jacket. He raised his head and said proudly, “But now it’s skill.”

Skill. A warm glow passed through Hinata as he said that. It was thanks to Kageyama that he could say that. Hinata’s hand tightened around Kageyama’s jacket.

“We’ll beat them next time,” He declared fiercely, “Definitely!”

“Of course!” Kageyama said from his place beside him. 

They both ducked down into a bow, startling Izumi and Kouji.

“Thanks for cheering for us!” Kageyama and Hinata said in unison. 

“Yeah,” Izumi and Kouji smiled. 

Kageyama and Hinata walked to the bus together. Their hands brushed gently as they walked but neither of them moved away. Something pulled on Kageyama’s sleeve and he stopped. He didn’t look down. He already knew it was Hinata’s hand, Hinata’s glowing eyes, Hinata’s silent command that grabbed hold of him. 

“Sorry,” Kageyama said lowly, the word falling from his mouth like a brick. It was heavy between them. 

Hinata’s hand fell away. Something cracked and the divide between them grew wider.

The balance between them was breaking. Hinata jumped and swung but his hand hit empty air. Kageyama aimed and tossed and the ball arced across empty space. They couldn’t connect. 

After practice one day, Kageyama found himself approached by Sugawara.

“Can I talk to you for a bit, Kageyama?” Suga asked with a warm smile.

Kageyama’s eyes flicked over to where Hinata was leaving without him. He should go after him. He clenched his hands into fists. Maybe it would be best to let him go by himself. 

“Yeah, okay,” Kageyama said.

They sat outside on the steps to the gym. They sat in silence.

“You like Hinata, don’t you?” Suga said after a while.

Kageyama looked down at the ground between his legs. An ant was crawling over a leaf. 

“You can tell me, it’s okay,” Suga said reassuringly, “I won’t judge. I don’t think the others would either if they knew. They’re a rowdy bunch, but they really care about you two.”

“I don’t know,” Kageyama said finally.

“You don’t know?” Suga leaned back on his hands, “Or you don’t want to admit it?”

Kageyama’s answer was written all over his face.

“Kageyama, what are you so afraid of?” Suga asked kindly.

“Because if I admit it, then I don’t know what will happen, what I’ll become,” Kageyama said, clenching and unclenching his hands.

“Boyfriends, right?” Suga said easily, “Lovers. Is that so scary?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re not going to be together forever.”

“Do you want to be together forever?” Suga asked mischievously.

Kageyama turned red and looked away.

“The way I see it, if your time together is already limited then why limit it further?” Suga said, looking up at the sky, “Why waste the time you have now?”

“All things that begin will end,” Kageyama said solemnly.

“True, but that doesn’t mean they shouldn’t begin in the first place,” Suga countered, “In fact that’s all the more reason to cherish it.”

“I won’t lie to you, Kageyama,” Suga said, suddenly turning serious, “Things don’t always work out. It might hurt. A lot. But it hurts because it’s important. Don’t let something so important go to waste.”

“But what if it hurts too much?” Kageyama asked, his voice shaky, “What if I never recover?”

“But Kageyama,” Suga replied in a soft voice, “Doesn’t it already hurt? You’ve been making a painful expression for a while now.”

“…How do I fix this, Sugawara-senpai?” Kageyama looked at his hands, “I’ve hurt him a lot.”

“Stop whining for one,” Suga said, punching Kageyama lightly on the arm, “He’s important to you, right? Tell him that.”

Hinata is important. Kageyama clutched his chest. 

“Thanks, Sugawara-senpai!” Kageyama stood up.

He turned and bowed to Suga and with a look of determination, turn and ran. Why had he wasted so much time? Why was he so stubborn? Kageyama cursed himself as he ran. He’d been so selfish all this time, selfish and cowardly. Hardly befitting of a Misfortune god. No, Kageyama shook his head. Hardly befitting of Hinata’s partner, Hinata’s friend, Hinata’s…

A tall figure came into view as Kageyama ran up the mountain road that led to Hinata’s house. He slowed as he recognized the tall and muscular man with short brown hair. 

“Ushijima?” Kageyama’s jaw dropped, “What are you doing here?”

“That idiot Oikawa didn’t give you the fortune needle did he?” He replied with a scowl.

“The what?” Kageyama asked in confusion.

The man pulled out a large sharp-looking needle from a black case and tossed it to him.

“What’s this?” Kageyama asked, handling it carefully.

“I knew Oikawa didn’t explain things properly,” Ushijima muttered in frustration, “I bet he told you to just stick by the kid until he dies.”

“Is that not what I’m supposed to do?” Kageyama asked in confusion. That bastard, Oikawa!

“That needle is a fortune god tool,” Ushijima explained, “Just stick it in the kid and suck out his excess good fortune and then you can come back home.”

Home? But…! Kageyama clenched his hands into fists. From the beginning he was only going to spend a short time in the human world. So what if it turned out to be even shorter than he anticipated? It was never going to be a ‘long time’ anyway. Oikawa’s words echoed in his mind; “Human lives are pretty short after all.” 

“Thanks,” Kageyama said, putting the needle carefully back in its case and shoving it into his bag.

“See you later,” Ushijima said monotonously before fading into nothing as he returned to the god world. 

Kageyama returned late. Hinata and his family were all asleep as Kageyama entered the dark house. He climbed the stairs quietly and slipped into Hinata’s room. Hinata was curled into a ball, his arms and legs wrapped around his blanket. Kageyama could see tear tracks down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry…Shouyou.”


	12. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi has a stalker and Hinata wakes up alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just warning, it gets a little inappropriate

Iwaizumi was being watched. 

He could feel the prickly sensation of eyes on him and had been for a while now, but despite his best efforts, he still hadn’t managed to catch the bastard spying on him. 

Iwaizumi was currently crouched under his bedroom window, a pair of binoculars clutched in his hands. He slowly peeked over the windowsill and surveyed the dark street below. Whoever it was that had been spying on him for the past couple months had to be a professional. Iwaizumi shuddered at the thought. 

There was a blur of movement and Iwaizumi quickly raised the binoculars to his eyes, almost whacking his nose in the process. The binoculars came into focus on a cat. Iwaizumi threw the binoculars aside in frustration. He flopped down onto the floor with his arm over his eyes.

He was beginning to think he was going crazy, that maybe there wasn’t a stalker at all and he was just imagining things. Even his teammates were starting to look at him strangely, wondering why he’d been so jumpy lately. He was sick of this, of always feeling on edge.

Iwaizumi stood up and closed the blinds. The feeling of being watched didn’t go away. Maybe he was being haunted. That would explain why he still felt like he was being watched when he was alone. Iwaizumi didn’t like the idea of ghosts, but for some reason the mysterious gaze he felt didn’t frightened him. Moreover, whenever he thought about the possibility that there wasn’t a stalker he felt a sharp pain in his chest. What was wrong with him? 

Iwaizumi took off his shirt and threw it on the bed. This was getting ridiculous. He was going to have a hot shower and forget all about this stalker or ghost or whatever. He walked down to the bathroom, pretending he didn’t feel the gaze exploring his broad shoulders, hard abs, and defined back. He wondered idly if it was a girl ghost. 

Once in the bathroom he removed his pants and socks. He stood in his underwear, suddenly feeling self-conscious. The gaze was burning as it swept over his muscular body. He ran his hand down his stomach and let it pause at the edge of his underwear.

“Want to see?” He asked provocatively.

He felt stupid at his experiment as his voice echoed in the empty bathroom. 

A sudden wave of heat washed over him and instinctively he knew it belonged to the gaze. Feeling daring, Iwaizumi slid off his boxer briefs and let them fall onto the floor. The desire in the air was palpable and Iwaizumi shivered with excitement. 

Iwaizumi touched himself experimentally and was rewarded with a wave of appreciation. Heat pooled in his lower stomach as he stroked himself. The gaze travelled over him like hands, digging into his skin. Iwaizumi came with a sharp gasp. A pair of dark brown eyes and a playful smirk flashed through Iwaizumi’s mind. It felt like forgotten memories, like warmth and the smell of grass. Like sweetness and laughter. Like tears and sorrow. 

Iwaizumi cleaned himself off and sunk into the bathtub. He leaned back against the cold porcelain and wondered what the hell was going on.

“I’m definitely going nuts,” He muttered to himself.

After that, Iwaizumi didn’t feel the gaze on him anymore. First he was relieved, things were back to normal after all. But there was an uneasiness growing in his gut that quickly turned to indignation and then to pure anger. Whoever that gaze belonged to had some damn nerve to get him all worked up like that, to use him like that and then just toss him away without any explanation! 

Iwaizumi took out his anger with volleyball, spiking furiously with so much force that the blockers on his teams frequently went home with bruised arms. His teammates were relieved when it was finally time for the tournament and other people would be on the receiving end of Iwaizumi’s rage-filled spikes. 

They were up against Karasuno, a school that was rumored to have lost its edge in recent years. They looked pretty regular, Iwaizumi thought to himself, except for the orange-haired shorty who looked like he was about to piss himself. 

A shock went through Iwaizumi as his eyes landed on a tall, dark-haired player with a scowling face. Something felt familiar about him but Iwaizumi knew he’d never met him before. He would have remembered a face that unpleasant. 

Iwaizumi found himself watching the player, number 9, as the game started. Number 9 appeared to be the official setter and he set with impossibly accurate tosses. Their attacks were good, but their receives clearly needed work. Iwaizumi scored point after point. Then suddenly the ball whipped past him before he even realized it had been in play. Number 9 smirked from the end of the court where he had just served the ball. 

A familiar feeling shot through Iwaizumi and again the feel of forgotten memories swirled murkily in the back of his mind. He felt hard-packed dirt beneath his feet, heard screaming laughter and joyful shouting, basked in the heat of summer shining down on his head. 

There was something strange about number 9, something that Iwaizumi had to know. He had a feeling that whoever was behind that mysterious gaze had something to do with the player in front of him. The game continued and both teams played furiously.

The ball whipped past Iwaizumi again before he could move, but this time it wasn’t because of number 9’s serve. The short orange-haired player had a look on his face that sent a shiver through the audience. He’d moved so fast from one end of the court to the other and with his eyes closed, spiked number 9’s perfect toss past Iwaizumi’s head. Iwaizumi felt jealousy shoot through him at their coordination and the obvious trust between them that made it possible. He felt like that was something he’d had before, with someone he couldn’t remember. 

Iwaizumi’s team won in the end and the orange-haired shorty and number 9 left the court in defeat before Iwaizumi could talk to them.

Iwaizumi fought with himself. Part of him wanted to forget the gaze he’d felt and go on with his life. But a larger part of him needed to find out what it was, who it was, that he’d felt watching him. He had to know, or else he really would go crazy. He made up his mind. He would find that number 9 from Karasuno and get him to spill what he knew.

And if he knew nothing? 

Iwaizumi rolled over onto his side. He didn’t want to think about that possibility. He would find them, no matter what.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up alone. 

He looked over at the folded futon tucked in the corner by his desk. Kageyama hadn’t come home. Hinata fought the churning dread in his stomach. Kageyama must have stayed at school, must have…Hinata wracked his brains but couldn’t think of anywhere else Kageyama could be. 

Maybe he went back to where he came from? Hinata drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around them. Where did Kageyama come from anyway? Hinata realized he didn’t really know anything about Kageyama. Not where he came from, how he became a god, or what his life was like before he met Hinata.   
There was an unbearable pain in Hinata’s chest, as if he’d been stabbed again and again, but when he lifted his shirt and looked there was nothing there. No hole, no wound, just nothing. 

Hinata got ready for school in a daze, his thoughts full of Kageyama. The ride to school was quiet without Kageyama yelling at him. The wind felt nice as usual but Hinata didn’t feel that bubbly feeling that made him feel like laughing. He pedaled faster; filled with the need to see Kageyama, to talk to Kageyama, to ask him all the things he’d never asked him before.

He rode into the schoolyard in a cloud of dust and jumped off his bike, letting it crash to the ground. He ran to the gym, nearly tripping over himself. He wondered what he’d say when he saw him. Would ‘sorry’ suffice? But he didn’t do anything wrong, it was Kageyama who was being a butt. Then maybe ‘it’s okay’? But it wasn’t okay. It sucked. And Hinata wanted it to be more than okay. He wanted to unleash the feelings bottled up inside him in a mass of chaos. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted, jumping through the doorway.

His voice echoed in the dark and empty gym. Hinata took a hesitant step inside, a crestfallen look on his face. 

“Kageyama…?” He repeated in a small voice. 

Kageyama wasn’t there. Kageyama was…gone. 

HInata slumped to his knees. His vision grew blurry. The pain in his chest was back, a constricted, suffocating pain that shot through him with every beat of his heart. Hinata hugged himself and his fingers dug sharply into his arms. He hunched over and let out a high-pitched wail. Tears streamed down his face, dripping messily off his chin. 

The team found him like that later. His small body wracked with sobs and small bruises with crescent-shaped cuts just above his elbows from his fingers. It was Suga who had ordered the others to give him space and sent Tanaka to get a first aid kit.

“Let’s go to the nurse’s office, okay Hinata?” Suga said gently.

Hinata shook his head vigorously. 

“Not the nurse’s office!” He protested with a pained look on his face. 

The nurse’s office reminded him of Kageyama, of Kageyama’s lips and the feel of his hair and the embarrassed smile he’d shown after he kissed Hinata for the first time. Pain shot through Hinata’s chest and he doubled over. 

“Please, Suga-senpai,” Hinata said through gritted teeth, “Anywhere but the nurse’s office.”

“Then,” Suga’s mouth was set in a hard line, his brow furrowed with worry, “Let’s go to the club room.”

“It’s fine,” Hinata muttered, “I’m fine.”

Hinata struggled to his feet and flashed a smile that was more of a grimace.

“You’re obviously not fine, “Tsukishima snapped, “Sit back down, moron.”

Ennoshita and Suga helped Hinata to a bench while Asahi hovered over them worriedly. Tanaka returned with the first aid kit and Suga gently sanitized the spots where Hinata’s nails had cut into his skin.

“It’s going to look strange with so many bandaids,” Suga said lightly, smiling kindly at Hinata. 

Hinata just stared at the wall listlessly. His sobs had turned to wet-sounding hiccups. Tears still leaked from the corners of his eyes and his nose was filled with snot. Yamaguchi handed him a box of tissues. 

“What’s the matter, Hinata?” Suga asked finally, “Does it have to do with Kageyama?”

“…S’gone,” Hinata sniffled.

“Gone?” Suga repeated in surprise. The rest of the team exchanged confused looks.

“He is rather late today,” Asahi said hesitantly.

“I can’t find him,” Hinata said, his eyes filling with tears again, “He must have gone home.”

“Then why not go to his house?” Nishinoya suggested.

“I can’t,” Hinata said softly, “I don’t know where it is. And even if I did I wouldn’t be able to get there.”

“What do you mean?” Nishinoya asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Is he some rich kid or something?” Tanaka asked, “With really strict parents who don’t let him hang out with commoners?”

“That would explain his overbearing attitude,” Tsukishima smirked.  
Suga shot Tsukishima a glare. 

“Hinata, is there something you aren’t telling us?” Daichi asked, his eyes serious, “There must be a reason why you’re so upset.” 

“He’s a god,” Hinata mumbled.

“Pffft! You mean he thinks he is!” Tanaka burst out.

Suga swiftly punched Tanaka in the side.

“What do you mean?” Suga asked gently.

“It doesn’t matter,” Hinata stood shakily, “He’s gone. Let’s practice.”

The team watched uneasily as Hinata walked through them towards the court. Practice was filled with a tense atmosphere that grew worse as it went on. The team tried to get more out of Hinata, but he refused to talk about it. 

Kageyama didn’t show up. 

Suga found Hinata standing by the bike rack after school. 

“Maybe he’ll show up tomorrow,” Suga said, putting his arm around Hinata’s shoulders, “And when he does we’ll all give him heck for making us worry!”

“Thanks, Suga-senpai,” Hinata said, listlessly unlocking his bike. 

A week went by. Kageyama never showed up. And what was frightening was that as the days went by people started to forget. It started with Nishinoya wondering why there was a lock on an empty locker. Suga started playing as the setter. One day, Ennoshita remarked that it was strange that they didn’t have a number 9 jersey. 

“That’s Kageyama’s number,” Hinata said, his voice trembling.

“Who’s?” Suga asked with a confused look.

Hinata dropped the volleyball he was holding and ran out of the gym. He ran blindly, just wanting to get away from school, from things that reminded him of Kageyama. 

He ran into someone and fell back onto the ground with a hard thud. He looked up and for a moment he saw Kageyama. Then he blinked and realized that the tall and muscular guy in front of him was someone else.

“Sorry, Hinata said, his eyes filling with tears.

“Whoa, are you okay, kid?” The guy said, flustered by Hinata’s sudden tears.

Then his eyes widened with recognition.

“Hey, you’re that number 10!” he exclaimed, “The one who with the incredible quick!”

“Huh?” Hinata sniffled.

“I’m from Aoba Josei, we played against each other a few weeks ago,” The guy explained, “You and that setter of yours sure gave us a hard time.”

“…You’re the ace…” Hinata said slowly.

“Yeah,” He replied with a grin.

Hinata slowly got to his feet and wiped his eyes. 

“It was nice meeting you,” He mumbled, “See you around.”

“Wait a sec,” Iwaizumi said, grabbing Hinata’s arm, “Where’s that setter of yours? I want to talk to him.”

“You want to talk to Kage-,” The light in Hinata’s eyes faded as he realized what Iwaizumi meant, “I mean, if you want to talk to Sugawara-senpai he’s still at school.”

“Sugawara? Is that number 9’s name?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Number 9?” Hinata repeated in confusion, “…There is no number 9 on our team…”

“Yes there is? Are you stupid?” Iwaizumi said irritably, “That tall guy with the straight black hair and grumpy expression with the impossibly accurate toss! I need to talk to him!”

“…You remember him?” Hinata felt a jolt go through his chest.

“Of course I remember,” Iwaizumi looked at Hinata weirdly, “Why wouldn’t I? He was a strong player.”

“Yeah,” Hinata said, his hands clenching into fists, “But it’s too late, he’s gone.”

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi asked.

“He left a couple weeks ago without telling anyone where he went,” Hinata explained.  
“What?” Iwaizumi made a face, “Did he have some personal issues or something?”

“I don’t know,” Hinata said slowly, “I thought I knew him pretty well. He was always following me around and yelling at me and bossing me around. But I guess I never really knew what he was thinking.” 

Hinata rubbed the back of his head and tried to smile.

“I must have seemed pretty arrogant, thinking I knew him best…”

“You’re kind of annoying,” Iwaizumi said bluntly.

“Huh?” Hinata sputtered.

“If someone really important to me just up and disappeared one day I’d be pissed,” Iwaizumi said, cracking his knuckles, “I’d track them down to the end of the earth and beat them up until they apologized.”

Hinata pictured trying to beat up Kageyama. He paled at the thought.

“Why do you want to talk to Kageyama, anyway?” Hinata mumbled.

“…This is going to sound really weird,” Iwaizumi rubbed his temples, “But right now I’m kind of looking for someone and I get the feeling that your setter can lead me to them.”

“That does sound really weird,” Hinata replied.

“Shut up!” Iwaizumi snapped, “Let’s find your setter together, then you can make up or whatever and I can find who I’m looking for and beat the crap out of them!”

“I already told you, I don’t know where they went!” Hinata said in frustration.

“No idea? Nothing, not a single clue or thought?” Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows.

Hinata thought of Kageyama, of the day they met and the days following. How he appeared in front of him suddenly in a flash of light…

“There might be a place…” Hinata said thoughtfully, “But it probably won’t work…”

“Might as well try it,” Iwaizumi shrugged.

"Then let's go," Hinata said, turning around.

His chest felt lighter with hope and his pace quickened with each step.

I'm going to find you, Kageyama! Hinata's face was set with determination. Just you wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a long time cus i didnt know how Hinata and Iwaizumi were going to get to the god world without it being too bullshit


	13. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets into an argument with Oikawa. Hinata and Iwaizumi conclude the other is crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a lot of bullshit but i think it kinda works.

Hinata and Iwaizumi stood in the middle of the hill where Hinata had first met Kageyama. Or rather, first crashed into him. The sun was setting and the trees at the side of the road cast long shadows over them. Hinata looked around. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, a neon sign that said “Kageyama is here!” or something? 

“Sorry for wasting your time,” Hinata sighed glumly.

“This was the only place you could think of?” Iwaizumi said irritably, “The middle of the road halfway up a mountain?”

“Well it’s where I first met him!” Hinata retorted, “I ran into him with my bike on the my way to school! He was just standing here all of a sudden!”

“You met him when he was standing in the middle of the road on a mountain with no one else around,” Iwaizumi repeated, “And that didn’t strike you as odd or anything?”

“Of course it did!” Hinata shouted, “We didn’t hit it off right away, you know!”

“Just who is this guy anyway, a hobo who lives in the woods?” Iwaizumi threw his hands in the air in frustration.

“He’s a Misfortune god,” Hinata grumbled.

“A what?” Iwaizumi said flatly. 

“That’s what Kageyama is,” Hinata explained, “Though you probably don’t believe me. Nobody else did and then they even forgot he existed.”

“Are you always this cheerful?” Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows.

“Are you always such a jerk?” Hinata said back.

Hinata withered under the glare that Iwaizumi shot him.

“I’m not saying I believe you, because honestly I think you’re slightly crazy, but if- and that’s a big skeptical ‘if’-” Iwaizumi said grumpily, “If he really is a god or whatever then that kinda explains why he felt weird to me.”

“He felt weird to you?” Hinata’s head tilted to the side.

“Yeah, I can’t explain it well, but he felt similar to the gaze I’ve been feeling,” Iwaizumi tried to explain.

“Gaze?” Hinata was even more confused.

“Someone has been watching me for the past couple months,” Iwaizumi explained, “At first I thought it was a stalker but then I could feel it even when it was impossible for there to be other people around.”

“Um, I’m not sure even Kageyama can help you with that,” Hinata said, “You might want to try the police…or a doctor.”

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who thinks his best friend is a god,” Iwaizumi hissed.

“Okay, whatever,” Hinata raised his hands and backed up, “Anyway, I think we should just go home for today since all we’ve managed to establish is that we both think the other is crazy.”

“I knew following you would be useless!” Iwaizumi said, turning around angrily.

Hinata started to follow him when suddenly a pang shot through him and he fell to his knees. He gasped for breath and sweat poured down his face and his back. He felt clammy and the center of his chest felt white-hot with a searing pain. Hinata clutched the front of his shirt with trembling hands.

Iwaizumi ran over to him in concern. 

“Oi, what’s the problem?” Iwaizumi shouted, shaking Hinata’s shoulders.

“Kageyama’s in trouble,” Hinata mumbled, his eyes glazed over. 

Iwaizumi stared in shock as Hinata started glowing, gold particles of light floating off of him.

“Holy shit, what the hell?” Iwaizumi let go of him and looked around wildly, “What’s going on?”

The gold particles moved in the same direction before stopping and hovering over the spot where he and Hinata had been standing earlier. Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped as a purple ring of light formed in the road underneath the gold lights.

“Uh…I think I found where your Fortune god went,” Iwaizumi said, his throat feeling dry.

“Where?” Hinata asked dopily, looking up at Iwaizumi with confused eyes.

“Wait, can you not see the shining magical door thing, right here?” Iwaizumi asked.

“The what?” Hinata stared at him. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Iwiazumi muttered, “You do realize that you’re glowing at least, right?”

“Huh?”

Iwaizumi suppressed the urge to punch the stupid look off of Hinata’s face. 

“Come on, we’re going to find your magical boyfriend,” He said with a resigned sigh. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Hinata mumbled, letting Iwaizumi pull his arm over his shoulders and lift him awkwardly to his feet.

“Right, he’s just the guy you’ve been crying pathetically over and care so much about that you’re willing to chase after him into a pit of god knows what,” Iwaizumi said tersely. 

“You know there’s nothing there, right?” Hinata remarked as they shuffled towards the glowing ring. 

“Shut up and walk,” Iwaizumi said through gritted teeth.

One minute Hinata was walking in the middle of the road propped against Iwaizumi and the next he felt like he was falling. 

 

Kageyama burst through the large doors of Oikawa’s throne room, Kunimi and Kindaichi trying to stop him.

“You can't refuse to see me forever, Oikawa!” Kageyama yelled up at him.

“We’re sorry Sir!” Kunimi said frantically, “We tried to stop him!”

“He escaped from his quarters!” Kindaichi added, “We’ll take him back right away!”

“No need,” Oikawa waved his hand dismissively, “Leave us, it looks like Tobio-chan has a couple things to discuss with me.”

Kunimi and Kindaichi left, both looking worried. 

Kageyama looked up at Oikawa. He hadn’t been gone long, but both of them could sense that there was something different about the other. 

“What brings you back here, Tobio-chan~?” Oikawa asked, his eyes dark and unreadable.

“This,” Kageyama held up the needle that Ushijima had given him.

“Did you use it?” Oikawa smiled.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Kageyama asked, his voice hard.

“Must have slipped my mind,” Oikawa replied flippantly. 

“Bullshit,” Kageyama snapped, “You didn’t tell me on purpose! What’s the meaning behind all this, Oikawa? Why did you send me to the human world?!”

“Do you know how fortune gods are made, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked, his voice had a sharp lilt to it.

“Answer me, Oikawa, stop trying to play me for a fool!” Kageyama shouted bitterly.

“They are created from a huge accumulation of energy, sometimes good, sometimes bad, sometimes a mixture of both,” Oikawa continued in that dangerous and light tone.

“I already know that!” Kageyama yelled.

“Then do you know how fortune gods die?” 

Kageyama paused, the question hanging in the air between them.

“They don’t,” Kageyama said hesitantly.

“Wrong answer, Tobio-chan~,” Oikawa tilted his head to the side and smile, “They give all their energy away…and crumble into dust.”

Fear flashed through Kageyama’s eyes.

“I know why you came back here with that empty needle, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa sneered, “You thought you could become a human with that, suck out all the excess negative energy that makes you a fortune god and become a human.”

Oikawa laughed cruelly at the frozen shock on Kageyama’s face.

“You’ll just die, Tobio-chan.”

“Then…” Kageyama spoke, his head down and his voice low, “If I die, is it possible to be reincarnated…as a human?”

“That’s pitiful,” Oikawa narrowed his eyes, “Don’t be an idiot.”

“If it’s pitiful or idiotic or whatever that’s fine,” Kageyama said wryly, “Falling in love is like that, but I guess you wouldn’t understand.”

A sharp pain struck him in the middle of his chest. Oikawa towered over him, his eyes wide and glowing, energy radiating off of him. Kageyama dropped the needle and it rolled away across the floor. 

“You’re a god,” Oikawa’s voice was cold, “What do you know about love?”

Kageyama looked down. A silver blade stuck out of his chest. Gold blood seeped through his shirt. Energy leaked out of the wound and trickled into the air.

“I know that I can’t pretend I don’t feel it,” Kageyama replied, his face contorted in pain.

Oikawa withdrew his blade and knocked Kageyama back with a scalding wave of energy. He slammed into the wall and crumpled to the floor, wheezing and hacking. Oikawa floated down and his feet touched the floor. The throne room was filled with the sound of Kageyama’s hacking coughs and the neat little clicks of Oikawa’s shoes as he walked across the marble floor.

“You can’t feel it in the first place,” Oikawa leaned down, smiling cruelly, “Gods can’t fall in love.”

“Maybe you just never have,” Kageyama argued back, “I know what I feel and I’m not so stupid that I’d ignore it!”

There was a strange look on Oikawa’s face that almost seemed like longing. Kageyama’s eyes widened. He recognized that look, that ungodly expression of emotion. He’d worn it himself so many times. 

“I know,” Oikawa said in a low voice, “I know.”

“Then why?” Kageyama asked, his face defiant, “Why lie about it? Why do you insist that gods can’t fall in love?”

“You act as though I’m the one who made up that ridiculous rule,” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“You’re not?” Kageyama asked suspiciously.

“That rule was in place long before I was even a god,” Oikawa answered, “You didn’t seriously think that you were the only god to ever fall in love?”

“What is this all about, Oikawa?” Kageyama asked, “Why did you send me to the human world? Why did you get angry when I talked about love? Who made that rule?”

“So many questions!” Oikawa remarked, “Are you sure you want to know the answers?”

“That’s what I came here for,” Kageyama answered.

“It seems like you’re not the only one,” Oikawa said cryptically, his eyes sliding to the right.

“What do you mea-” Kageyama trailed off as he followed Oikawa’s gaze. 

 

Iwaizumi looked around. They appeared to be in a grand-looking hallway with a ridiculously high ceiling and floating torches lighting it every few feet. Something about its overwhelming opulence pissed Iwaizumi off. He looked to his side and realized that Hinata was collapsed on the ground next to him.

“Shit! Are you okay?” Iwaizumi knelt down and propped up Hinata’s head.

Hinata’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was glowing even brighter. Hinata seemed to be made of gold. His skin had a translucent sheen and he appeared to be covered in golden flames that licked at the air as if they were alive. They looked like they were reaching for something and as Iwaizumi looked around he realized that there was a purple trail hanging above him in the air.

Iwaizumi pulled Hinata onto his back and followed the purple lights down the hallway. 

They led to a set of enormous doors inset with jewels and meticulous carvings of scenes from legends Iwaizumi didn’t recognize but felt familiar. There was one in particular of two people lying beneath a vast sky of stars that filled him with feelings he couldn’t identify.

“You can let me down,” Hinata said, his pain evident in his voice.

“You sure?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Yeah.”

Iwaizumi bent down and Hinata slid off his back. Hinata stood next to Iwaizumi and took a deep breath, his hand still clutching the center of his chest. Iwaizumi looked at him questioningly.

Hinata gave a sharp nod and Iwaizumi kicked open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Kageyama's negative fortune energy made Hinata's positive energy react, that's what my explanation for this is. they're a chemical reaction! haha.....


	14. The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Iwaizumi finally confront Oikawa. Kageyama naps a bit. Kiyoko is the best friend ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's plan is finally revealed! not that its a great plan but whatever.

Hinata stepped into a large room that was empty but for a long red carpet leading to a towering throne that sat at the top of a large and opulent platform. Even from far away Hinata could see that the throne was decorated as elaborately as the door, perhaps even more so. The room glittered with walls that appeared to be made of crystal and the ceiling was so far above them (if a ceiling even existed) that it merely faded into blackness dotted with what looked like stars. Even the floor beneath him glowed with a soft white light. 

Hinata was entranced by the room that was so glamouous and elegant and yet so…lonely. So big and empty that whoever owned it must feel impossibly small. Hinata shivered. It was cold and it was sad. 

“So you made it here, Chibi-chan~”

The voice was smooth and eloquent, fitting of the splendor of this place, Hinata thought as he turned to face the speaker. 

A tall man stood before him with a passive smile on his face. His hair was a rich brown and his eyes were dark and unreadable. He stood with a natural elegance that made him seem as if he were moving though he was standing still. He wore a white suit inset with gold and sapphire gems and his cape was a deep royal blue. A long silver sword hung from his right hand. 

Hinata’s eyes followed the length of the sword until he saw the golden sheen of godly blood and a pair of feet lying on the ground. Hinata felt like time had stopped as his eyes followed the feet to a pair of legs and a pool of blood under a person with straight silky black hair. 

“Hinata…”

Hinata didn’t feel his body moving, didn’t realize he had even taken a step. The next thing he knew, he was by Kageyama’s side, clutching his head to his chest. 

Oikawa looked at the two on the floor in jealous disgust. This wasn’t how he’d planned things. This wasn’t what he had wanted to happen. He had only released some of the good fortune Hajime had given him to see if it would made its way to Hajime but it had stuck to this shorty instead. He would have taken it back right away but…for some reason, maybe out of indifference or slight curiosity, he’d let the kid grow up with it. And in the kid’s last year of middle school it happened. He encountered Hajime, now Iwaizumi Hajime. 

And now Oikawa needed that good fortune back. 

Oikawa looked across the floor and the needle came rolling towards him. He picked it up and approached the crouched figures of Kageyama and the orange-haired kid who had Hajime’s good fortune energy. He stood over them and raised his hand.

“STOP IT!”

A hand suddenly grabbed onto Oikawa’s arm and he felt someone grappling with him. He kicked them reflexively and wondered who on earth dared to do such a thing. He flared up, converting to his huge godly form of swirling gold and deep violet energies converged into a grand figure ten times his human size. 

And then immediately froze as he recognized the tall, spikey-haired figure of Iwaizumi Hajime holding his stomach and looking up at him with a thunderous expression.

Oikawa saw Iwaizumi’s mouth open and with all his godly powers he froze the time of everyone in the room. He quickly pulled up one of Kiyoko’s windows.

“Kiyo-chan this is an emergency,” Oikawa said, trying to control the panic in his voice.

Kiyoko’s image appeared in the window and she sighed as she took in his overblown god-form.

“What is it this time, Oikawa-san?” She asked in a flat voice, “I thought I told you not to call me when you’re in this form, it hurts my eyes.”

“Kiyo-chan, he’s here!” Oikawa hissed.

“Who’s here?” Kiyoko asked.

Oikawa turned her screen so that she was facing the frozen scene below them. 

“Your orange-haired experiment kid?” 

“NO, the other one,” Oikawa said, struggling not to yell.

“Why is he here?” Kiyoko asked in disbelief.

“That’s what I want to know!” Oikawa hissed. 

“What are you going to do? You can’t just leave them frozen forever!” Kiyoko exclaimed, “And is that Kageyama sprawled on the floor?”

“I know that!” Oikawa snapped, “Help me out here, he looks angry!”

“Why’s he angry?” 

“I uh…I might have kicked him…I also stabbed Tobio-chan…” Oikawa muttered.

“You what?” Kiyoko turned and glared at him.

“It was a tense situation…” Oikawa grinned weakly.

“I’m afraid you’re on your own this time, Oikawa-san,” Kiyoko said icily.

“No, Kiyo-chan please!” Oikawa begged, “I don’t know what to do or what to say!”

“That’s something you’re going to have to figure out, Oikawa-san,” Kiyoko said, her voice softer, “Maybe it’s time you spoke the truth instead of hiding behind your lies.”

“That hurts, Kiyo-chan,” Oikawa grimaced.

“Of course it does, idiot,” Kiyoko said wryly. 

“Thanks, Kiyo-chan,” Oikawa whispered.

Kiyoko was startled by the soft genuine smile that came over Oikawa. She’d seen Oikawa smile many times before, but this one was different. This smile was slow and gentle and filled with a realness that none of his other smiles had ever shown. Kiyoko felt herself smiling back in spite of herself. Oikawa always tried so hard to appear nonchalantly perfect and almighty and he often did it so well that it annoyed people to no end. But there was something about him that made others care about him in spite of that. Kiyoko glanced down at the frozen face of the boy Oikawa had fallen in love with and felt slightly bad for him. Falling in love with Oikawa was easy enough, she’s seen it time and time again with the shrine maidens, but having Oikawa fall in love with you is something else entirely. 

“You have to face him on your own, Oikawa-san,” Kiyoko said gently.

“Comfort me afterwards?” Oikawa grinned.

“Not a chance,” Kiyoko replied. Not that he’d need it, Kiyoko thought to herself. After all, that boy had made it all the way here to him. 

She closed her window and Oikawa let time flow again. He braced himself for what Iwaizumi Hajime was about to yell up at him.

 

Iwaizumi kicked open the door and it swung open wildly. Hinata went through immediately, but Iwaizumi was held back by another scene that caught his eye as the door burst open. 

It was a marvelous temple, huge and impressive with dozens of shrine maidens bowing to a figure standing proudly in the middle. But that figure of some might god had its head turned as if looking at something. Iwaizumi’s eyes followed the figure’s line of sight to another figure, a much plainer figure that walked past the temple. It faced forwards and there was a familiarity about it that struck Iwaizumi. He looked back at the original figure surrounded by riches and women and wondered why it was looking at the plain one below. He thought of the glimpse of brown eyes and mischievous smile and the rustling of grass and the feel of hard-pressed dirt beneath his feet. 

He wondered why he felt like crying. 

“So you made it here, Chibi-chan~”

Iwaizumi knew that voice. He didn’t know how or why but he knew it. And his heart was aching, his blood pounding in his ears because that voice was important and he needed to see whom it belonged to. Although for some reason he felt like he already knew. 

And he did. He knew those warm brown eyes and wavy dark hair. He knew that childish pout and irritatingly graceful stance. 

But then suddenly there was a shining needle in his hand and his arm was arcing viciously towards Hinata’s back. And Iwaizumi recognized that too, that desperate look of rage and violence. Tooru, Iwaizumi’s brain supplied. Yeah…the man was Tooru…his best friend…his…

And Iwaizumi’s hand was wrapped around his wrist, yelling for him to stop because he knew that if he hurt someone he would hate himself for doing so. He was kicked in the stomach and he flew back. 

He looked up and saw that the man had transformed into a huge being of swirling gold and purple energy. Something clicked in Iwaizumi’s brain and a rush of memories flooded through him. Before he knew what he was doing, his mouth was opening and words came pouring out.

“TOORU, YOU DUMBASS! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!”

Tooru. Oikawa felt his heart pounding as he returned to his usual form. He realized he was afraid to look at Iwaizumi Hajime, afraid that he would see a blank expression that didn’t know him, that he had just imagined him calling his name. He wondered how much Iwaizumi Hajime remembered. He was deluding himself. It was impossible for him to remember anything; he was a human now. As if such miracles were possible. Oikawa tightened his grip around the sword.

Iwaizumi looked at the man before him. He had been so imposing and utterly frightening just seconds before but now he looked like an ordinary person, head turned nervously away from him, and a blush spreading up his ears.

“You haven’t changed at all,” Iwaizumi said, feeling like laughing, “Tooru.”

“You called my name…” The god said in wonder.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi smiled, “I did.”

“What did you do to Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice surprised them both. 

Iwaizumi looked over and realized that Karasuno’s setter was lying on the ground with his head in Hinata’s lap, a large amount of some golden liquid pooling beneath him. 

“I stabbed him,” Oikawa said nonchalantly, “Don’t worry, he’ll heal. He’s a Misfortune god after all.”

A Misfortune god? Iwaizumi blinked. Right, that’s what this was all about. It’s funny that he almost forgot the present because of remembering the past. Iwaizumi wondered just when his normal life had gone off the rails. He thought back to that day when Tooru had followed him to the riverbank so many lifetimes ago. Iwaizumi looked back at Tooru and realized there were so many questions he wanted, no needed, to ask him. 

“Why did you stab him?” Hinata asked, his voice shaky. 

“I stabbed him to bring you here,” Oikawa answered, pointing his sword at Hinata, 

“Why?” Hinata cradled Kageyama’s head closer to his chest. 

“I needed the both of you,” Oikawa said coldly, “I can’t go down to the human world because I’m the Fortune God. So I needed him to bring you and your good fortune here.”

“He didn’t bring me here, I came myself!” Hinata proclaimed.

“You wouldn’t have been able to get here if you two didn’t have a bond,” Oikawa replied.

“A bond?” Hinata repeated in a small voice.

“It’s not what you’re thinking, Chibi-chan~” Oikawa said coldly, “Your bond doesn’t have anything to do with love. That’s impossible. Did you know? Good and Bad fortune have to come in a set together. They cannot exist on their own. Kageyama was an oddity among fortune gods, though he didn’t know it. A long time ago, a fortune god died. Kageyama was born from his negative energy but his positive energy was released into the world. And then it came to you.”

Oikawa leaned down.

“Do you know what that means?” He asked slyly, “Kageyama isn’t a whole god, he’s incomplete. I sent him down to the human world to take your good fortune. He was only drawn to you because you possess his other half.”

“That’s not true!” Hinata protested, “He said he was there to balance my good fortune! That he was going to stay by my side for the rest of my life!”

“That’s because that’s what he thought he had to do,” Oikawa said, his eyes glittering, “I told him that so he would stay close to you, be affected by your good fortune that was supposed to be his and fall in love with you. And then I sent him this.”

Oikawa held up the needle and it glinted in the light. 

“This can draw out a person’s fortune energy,” Oikawa explained, “But it is an extremely hard tool to use. Most times, you’ll end up draining out all of a person’s fortune energy and they die.”

“They die?” Hinata repeated.

“Fortune energy is akin to fate,” Oikawa continued, “Although he didn’t know that. He returned here because he thought he could drain his own fortune energy and become a human with it.”

“Why?” Hinata whimpered.

“You know why,” Oikawa said softly, his eyes cold.

Hinata knew. It was because Hinata was human. It was because Hinata would eventually die. It was because Kageyama would be left alone. It was because they had promised the rest of their lives to each other. 

“Is…there no way for us to be together?” Hinata asked, his hand gently cradling Kageyama’s cheek. 

“There is.”

Hinata’s head jerked up and he looked at Oikawa in surprise. Oikawa looked back at him just as surprised and the two of them turned towards the intruding voice. 

“Kiyo-chan!?” Oikawa squawked. 

Kiyoko stood before them in person. She was the most dazzling girl that Hinata had ever seen and an innocent blush rose to his cheeks. She looked at him and smiled.

“Why are you here, Kiyoko?” Oikawa said, his voice calm once more.

“Because I know what you’re trying to do and I know it won’t work,” she answered calmly, “But I know someone who can help.”

“I thought you had no interest in my experiment, Kiyo-chan,” Oikawa smiled coldly.

“You want to take their fortune energies and give it to Iwaizumi Hajime,” Kiyoko said, undaunted by the threat in Oikawa’s eyes, “But it won’t work if you do it. You aren’t powerful enough.”

Iwaizumi and Hinata stared at Oikawa in shock. 

“You don’t know that!” Oikawa said angrily.

“I do,” Kiyoko said quietly, “As it is, Hinata’s body can barely contain all of his good fortune energy, if you give both energies to Iwaizumi Hajime, his human body won’t be able to handle it. All three of them will die.”

“But what choice do I have, Kiyoko?” Oikawa said, his face twisted in despair.

“I told you,” Kiyoko smiled, “I’m here to show you the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh its so hard to write more than 3 characters without losing someone in the dialogue.


	15. The Top of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a match with Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it! I finally included a volleyball match!

Kageyama felt sick. He wondered if he was dying. Could fortune gods die? Oikawa had said they could by losing all their fortune energy…but Kageyama wasn’t losing fortune energy he was losing blood…and a lot of it. His head felt nice though, it was cushioned by something soft and warm. 

He had thought he’d seen Hinata, glowing blindingly bright with good fortune, his lips mouthing Kageyama’s name. But that was impossible. It was nothing more than a delusion resulting from the agonizing pain of having been stabbed in the chest. Kageyama wished he could have heard Hinata call him ‘Tobio’ at least once before leaving. That would have been nice. 

Something hot and wet dripped on Kageyama’s face. The liquid ran down his cheek and into the corner of his mouth. It tasted mildly salty. The pain was less now, probably from his fortune energy healing it and he opened his eyes.

Kageyama realized he was wrong and that the pain must have lessened because he was dead. He was dead and there was an angel holding him in his arms. The angel was crying. Kageyama lifted a hand and wiped away his tears. 

“There, there,” He said dumbly.

“Kageyama…!” the angel grabbed his hand and pressed it against his cheek.

“You look an awful lot like Hinata,” Kageyama breathed. 

“I am Hinata, stupid!” The angel retorted angrily, sniffling as more tears fell from his eyes. 

“No, you’re not,” Kageyama argued, “Hinata can’t be here. He’s standing on the court…”

“I can’t stand on the court without you, dumbass!” Hinata shouted, angrily pinching Kageyama’s cheeks.

“Hinata…” Kageyama surged upwards, his hands encircling Hinata’s head and pulling him close. 

“Stop it,” Hinata said, struggling, “I’m still angry at you! Lemme go, you jerk!”

“Are you crying?” Kageyama said in surprise.

Hinata touched his face and realized that he was.

“This is all your fault, you idiot!” Hinata said, furiously rubbing his cheeks, “First you act all weird and won’t say you love me and then you disappear without a word! And on top of all that you go and almost die!”

“I-I have reasons for that!” Kageyama stammered, his face burning. 

“Yeah, yeah I know already,” Hinata pouted, “You were trying to become a human so we could be together!”

“How do you know that!?” Kageyama blushed even harder.

“I told him,” Said a voice that sent a chill down Kageyama’s spine.

“Oi-Oikawa-san!?!?!” Kageyama whirled around.

Standing with Oikawa and Kiyoko-san was an oddly familiar tanned muscular guy with spikey hair.

“About time you woke up, Karasuno’s number nine,” Said the spikey-haired guy. 

“You’re…” Kageyama’s eyes widened in surprise, “You’re Seijou’s ace, Iwaizumi…what the heck are you doing here? Actually how is Hinata here too? What the hell is going on???”

“Long story short, Chibi-chan here came to save you,” Oikawa said with a flourish, “And now we’re going to make a miracle.”

“…What?” Kageyama said blankly.

“No time to explain!” Oikawa said, as the floor around them started glowing, “Figure it out, yourself!”

“No, wait! Seriously, what?!” Kageyama shouted as the world around them disappeared.

 

“I know this place,” Kageyama said quietly.

They appeared to be standing on the sky. Hinata looked down. Blackness seemed to stretch on forever, lights that appeared to be stars shinning far below them. He leaned down to touch the floor below them. It was smooth and cool to the touch. He wondered if glass was under them but he got the distinct feeling that whatever was supporting him couldn’t possibly something so ordinary. 

Clouds drifted aimlessly above and around them. Iwaizumi reached out and touched one. It felt cold, wet, and misty. Around their feet shone pale colours of yellow, pink and orange and above their heads was pale blue. 

The beautiful black haired lady – Kiyoko-san, the god had called her – had told them she was going to take them to someone who could help them. Then there was a flash of light and suddenly they were in this weird place. 

“Of course you do,” Kiyoko remarked, “It is the place where we were born after all.”

“And the place where They are,” Oikawa said darkly.

Kiyoko smiled in response.

“What are we here for?” Kageyama asked.

“We’re here to see Them, aren’t we?” Oikawa grimaced.

“Who else would we be seeing?” Kiyoko asked with a deadpan expression.

“Weren’t you the one who said the universe would never allow it?” Oikawa said wryly.

“It doesn’t hurt to ask anyway,” Kiyoko said with a small smile.

“Where are we?” Hinata asked, turning to Oikawa and Kiyoko. 

“The top of the world, I suppose,” came a voice from behind them.

Hinata whirled around. A tall person with messy black hair and shining dark eyes grinned at him. They was wearing a simple white shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow and narrow black pants. 

“Kiyoko, you sure are amazing, sending so people here at once,” They said, shaking their head with a laugh.

“Who are you?” Hinata asked.

“That’s a little hard to explain, Hinata Shouyou,” The god answered, their eyes glittering, “But you may call us Fate.”

“Fate?” Hinata repeated.

“So it’s you,” Oikawa said crossly, “I didn’t think you actually existed.”

“It’s hard to see things you don’t believe in,” Fate said with a smile.

“I’m the Fortune God,” Oikawa threw his arms open, “What need have I for fate?”

“Shouldn’t that be our question?” Fate said, “You are here, standing before us, after all.”

“I want Hajime,” Oikawa said, smiling painfully, “Are you able to grant me that?”

“Who knows?” Fate replied with a smile. 

“Dumbass, don’t just go trying to claim people,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“You don’t want to be with me, Iwaizumi Hajime?” Oikawa gasped, his eyes wide.

“Oi, Fate,” Iwaizumi said suddenly, turning away from Oikawa, “This idiot here, it seems he can’t live without me, so I think I’d like to stay with him. Someone needs to keep him out of trouble.”

The back of Iwaizumi’s neck and ears were red. Oikawa grinned stupidly. 

“Please, Fate-sama,” Hinata said determinedly, his eyes bright and his fists clenched, “I want to be together with Kageyama.”

“I also want to be with Hinata!” Kageyama said, standing beside him. 

“I see,” Fate said gently.

“But before that you must prove yourselves worthy.” 

Fate gracefully outstretched their arms and the broad white lines of a volleyball court appeared around them, a white net rising from the ground. Black uniforms appeared on the five of them.

Six dark figures rose from the floor behind Fate. The inky blackness covering them slid down their bodies, revealing their appearances and attaching to the bottom of their feet like shadows. Bokuto, Aone, Kuroo, and Kenma stood before them wearing white uniforms. 

“They look like your past opponants, right?” Fate said with a smile, “But rest assured, they are not truly the people you know. I don’t have that kind of power to bring the real thing. However, they do contain their personalities and abilities.”

“What is the point of this?” Oikawa asked crossly, “You’re just playing with us now.”

“We want to see your determination to change your fates,” Fate said, a volleyball appearing between his hands, “If you can beat us, then you might just be able to make that miracle you want so badly happen.”

“Really? And what’s the twist?” Kageyama asked suspiciously.

“We aren’t your enemy, Kageyama Tobio,” Fate said gently, “We simply exist as part of the order of the universe. We are not opposed to change, but there must be a strong enough reason for it. So show us your resolve.”

“Fine then, we accept your challenge,” Hinata said, “We’re gonna kick your ass!”

“Feel free to try, Hinata Shouyou,” Fate smiled. Their body became shorter in height and a white volleyball uniform with the number 10 appeared around them. They closed their eyes and the length of their hair became shorter. They opened their eyes and grinned.

“Th-the Small Giant?!” Hinata squeaked. 

“I thought it would be an appropriate appearance for this battle,” Fate said, “Ah, but we only have five players on each side.”

“What do you mean by that?” Oikawa asked, his eyes narrowing, “What are you planning, Fate?”

Two more figures rose from the floor but this time one stayed black. When the inky blackness fell away from the other, it immediately began moving. 

“What the heck?!” Ushijima said in confusion.

“Whose the big guy?” Hinata whispered to Kageyama.

“He’s a fortune god,” Kageyama grumbled.

“Why is he here?!” Oikawa sputtered, pointing at Ushijima.

“Ushijima is here to play for my team,” Fate said, happily latching onto Ushijima’s arm, “And the other is a spare for your team. They’re a little special though.”

“Okay then, let’s get this match going!” Hinata said, pumping his fist in the air as Kageyama and Ushijima eyed each other with disgust. Oikawa just sighed.

“Wait a minute,” Oikawa raised his hand, “Don’t we need another player?”

“No, we have six members already,” Kiyoko said from behind him. 

“KIYO-CHAN?!” Oikawa whirled around with a look of surprise.

“I have my own reasons to fight in this with you,” Kiyoko said calmly, “I’ll do my best.”

“Now,” Fate spun the ball between his hands, “Let’s begin, shall we?”

 

Oikawa eyed the opponents on the other side of the net. Ushijima aside, they looked like regular humans, but he shouldn’t let himself forget that they were actually Fate.   
Oikawa served first. It was the first time in centuries that he’d done so and it wasn’t as powerful as he’d liked it to be. 

The lanky one with ridiculous bedhead received it easily and the shorter one with the pudding hair set it. Ushijima spiked it with all the power of a god, blasting it past the rest of them before they could even move. Oikawa ran an arm across his forehead. Looks like receiving Ushijima’s attacks would be up to him. 

Fate served next. The ball landed between Oikawa and Kageyama.

“Why didn’t you get that!?” Oikawa snapped.

“I’m a setter!” Kageyama yelled back, “Why did you get it?!”

“I’m also a setter!” Oikawa snarled.

“Okay, okay!” Sugawara’s voice cut between them, “That’s enough! Call for it next time. Two setters is an advantage, you know.”

“Sugawara-senpai?” Kageyama gaped. He looked towards the source of Suga’s voice and with surprise saw him next to them, smiling brightly.

“Look forwards, Kageyama,” Suga said, turning away to face the net, “The next attack’s coming!”

Suga’s face faded away and the plain black figure of their fill-in player returned. Oh, Kageyama realized. It was Fate’s power. So that’s what he meant by ‘a little special’. Kageyama faced the net. He wondered how the team at Karasuno was doing without him. A pang of longing went through his chest. How stupid, Kageyama thought to himself. He hadn’t even realized how much being a part of the team had meant to him. 

Kiyoko received the next serve with a concentrated look. Kageyama quickly got under the ball. 

“Toss it here!” Hinata yelled, as he ran up to the net. 

Kageyama faithfully sent it and Hinata jumped. Kuroo and Aone loomed above him. The ball ricocheted off their arms and fell to the floor. Hinata stared silently down at his hands.

Kageyama looked over at him in concern, wondering if he should pat him on the shoulder or something. His hand hovered over Hinata’s back when Hinata suddenly stood back up and stared forwards, his chin up and back straight.

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata said quietly, “We’re at the top of the world now.”

“Yeah…” Kageyama said, wondering where Hinata was going with this.

“We’re standing on the court at the top of the world fighting against Fate itself,” Hinata’s voice trembled and his shoulder shook slightly.

Kageyama recognized that tremor, that shaking, that excitement. He knew that if he looked at Hinata’s face he would undoubtedly see that same frightening expression Hinata had shown the first time they faced each other. 

“Are you nervous?” Kageyama asked teasingly.

“I’m so excited I might puke,” Hinata said seriously.

“Please don’t do that,” Iwaizumi said, equally seriously. 

The match continued, each team exchanging points. It seemed to pass in a blur. They were constantly moving, thinking about the next strategy, getting into position for the next attack. 

Hinata was glowing. Kageyama noticed it first, that the faint golden glow that normally surrounded him was growing brighter. Small orbs of light surrounded him now, floating around him as he moved. Hinata didn’t seem to notice it.

Hinata’s body felt light. It was as if his body was being filled with energy. He could see thing clearer, sharper and his movements became faster as the game continued. In this moment, nothing else existed but the match. 

It had been a long time since Oikawa had experienced the feeling of the ball leaving his fingertips, saw it glide through the air towards Hajime’s outstretched palm, heard it smack loudly as if fired from a canon when connected. He was hit with a wave of nostalgia, a surge of feelings from a time before the game they were playing had a name. 

“Iwa-chan!” He called and Iwaizumi responded. 

Oikawa was mesmerized by the fluid motion of Iwaizumi’s powerful legs as he jumped. Iwaizumi probably played volleyball in school with tons of friends. Oikawa suddenly felt envious of all those people who had grown up with him, played volleyball with him. It wasn’t fair. Oikawa wanted to do those things with him too. 

Fate spun the ball between their hands. They looked over at them and smiled softly.

“Match point,” Fate said, “For both teams.”

Hinata looked over at the scoreboard in surprise. It was 24 to 24. 

“No way…” He breathed.

“You understand what happens next, right?” Fate smiled. 

It hadn’t been explained in words, but as they were playing somehow Hinata knew. Once the next point was scored everything would change. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted, whirling around and pointing at him.

Kageyama jumped, his face turning red at the intensity of Hinata’s stare.

“One more time…send me a toss!” Hinata demanded.

“Of course!” Kageyama yelled back. 

They turned back to the net, both unable to stop the grins from spreading across their faces.

“Ah the power of youth~” Oikawa said, nudging Iwaizumi, “Makes me feel old looking at them.” 

“That’s because you are old,” Iwaizumi said.

“How rude, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa pouted.

“We’re both old,” Iwaizumi said, a strange expression on his face.

Fate served the ball. The faceless shadow received it and Hinata thought he caught a glimpse of Nishinoya’s smile before rushing into position. 

“We’re going to make our own fate!” Kageyama shouted as the ball touched his fingertips. Because as long as we’re together…

Hinata dashed from one side of the court to the other and jumped as high as he could. The players on the other side of the net scrambled after him but he was one step further, one foot higher than they were and his palm hit the ball as if it were shot from a canon.

…we’re invincible!

“Congratulations,” Fate said as the court around them disappeared, “You’ve won the right to change your fates.”

Fate stepped towards Hinata and Kageyama. 

“Hinata Shouyou, you were born with the fortune energy of a god which has taken a toll on your human body. Henceforth, I will hold onto your powers until the day when you ascend your corporal form and are able to join us as a fortune god.”

“Uh…okay…?” Hinata said, glancing nervously over at Kageyama.

“I’m going to take your fortune energy for now and then when you die I’ll give it back,” Fate explained kindly.

“Oh! Thanks, I guess,” Hinata said, embarrassedly. 

Fate placed a hand onto Hinata’s forehead. Hinata’s golden glow flowed out of him into Fate’s hand. Hinata’s skin returned to its normal colour and the unnatural shine went out of his eyes.

“Kageyama Tobio,” Fate said, turning to him, “I grant you permission to remain in the human world to prepare Hinata Shouyou for the fortune god duties he will face upon returning here. Are you prepared for that?”

“Yes!” Kageyama shouted hastily, standing straighter, “Thank you very much, sir!”

Kageyama leaned forward and closed his eyes as Fate took his fortune energy. 

“The two of you are irrevocably intertwined by a bond that has proven even stronger than fate,” Fate said, “May you continue to live in good fortune.”

“One…two…THANK YOU VERY MUCH!” Kageyama and Hinata shouted in tandum, bowing deeply.

“…You could hear the ‘one, two’,” Oikawa muttered, stifling a laugh.

“Oikawa-san.” Oikawa stopped laughing and straightened in surprise. Kageyama stood before him, a grudging look on his face.

“I never liked you, Oikawa-san, I’ve always thought you were annoying and frivolous as well as a terrible boss,” Kageyama said crossly, “But I want to th-thank y-you for sending me to the human world to meet Hinata.”

“Alalala? What’s this? Tobio-chan’s actually thanking me?” Oikawa said, “Don’t be gross Tobio-chan, go back to your little Chibi-chan.”

“Don’t worry, I’m going now,” Kageyama said, “By the way…”

Kageyama’s eyes slid over to Iwaizumi.

“You’re a really bad liar, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama smirked, “And a hypocrite.”

“I won’t miss you, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa said, sticking out his tongue and pulling down one eyelid. 

“I won’t miss you either!” Kageyama called over his shoulder as he jogged back to Hinata.

“Farewell, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio,” Fate smiled, “Enjoy your time as humans.”

“We will!” Hinata grinned.

Hinata took Kageyama’s hand as the floor beneath them began to shine again.

“Once we’re back, I’ll have you hitting toss after toss, so you’d better be prepared!” Kageyama said as the two of them disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this sounds like the end but there will be an epilogue  
> i mean i hardly included any lovey stuff so there has to be a bit more


	16. See You Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh finally! The End! Well, after the end i guess, since this is an epilogue  
> Things get wrapped up, get passionate, get sappy...you get the gist ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long journey and we've finally made it this far! i can't believe it's finally come to a (hopefully satisfying) end! Anyways, thanks for sticking with this and me for so long.

“And now our turn, huh?” Oikawa said.

“Well the three of you want the same thing,” Fate said, turning to them with a smile, “So I thought I might as well send you all together.”

“If possible…could you send us to their time?” Oikawa said, his voice small.

“Oh? Why?” Fate asked.

“There are people there…” Oikawa said, glancing over at Iwaizumi and Kiyoko. 

“People that we’d like to meet.”

“I see,” Fate said tenderly, “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“See you later!” Hinata and Kageyama waved goodbye to their teammates.

It had been about a week since they had come back from the god world. A few things had changed; Kageyama had parents and a house of his own for one. No one else seemed to notice these changes, the result of Fate’s power Hinata supposed.

They also had a new manager for the team, a tall beautiful girl with shiny black hair and glasses. Hinata and Kageyama were surprised to see Kiyoko blending in with everyone so normally but she either didn’t remember them or didn’t really care. Well they didn’t know each other that well before hand anyway, Kageyama thought to himself. He glanced over at her. She was smiling; her cheeks pink and eyes shining as she walked beside Yachi-san. Kageyama wondered if Yachi had anything to do with Kiyoko’s sudden appearance as an ordinary human. 

Kageyama intertwined his fingers with Hinata’s. A couple things between them had changed too. Hinata looked down, his face blushing. 

As for the rest of the team, everyone was a rambunctious as usual. They were practicing hard for the upcoming tournament. Hinata and Kageyama had heard that they would be facing Seijou in the third round if they made it. Kageyama seemed especially determined to beat the rumored captain and setter of the Seijou team. As usual, Hinata looked forward to having a show down against the ace.

“Wanna sleep over at my house tonight?” Kageyama asked. 

“S-sure,” Hinata said, squeezing Kageyama’s hand nervously. 

The house was empty when they got there. Kageyama’s parents were busy people he’d explained. Hinata followed Kageyama up to his bedroom. It was neat and tidy with only a few volleyball related things in it. Hinata dropped his bag by the door and flopped onto Kageyama’s bed.

“Wah~ it feels strange to be in your room!” Hinata said, rolling onto his back, “I’m used to you always being at my house!”

“Yeah,” Kageyama said, sitting next to him.

The bed dipped where Kageyama sat and Hinata felt the pull of gravity towards him. 

“Are you lonely without me there?” Kageyama asked, looking down at him. 

Hinata blinked in surprise. Kageyama turned away, his ears red. 

“Nevermind,” He said, lifting a hand to cover his mouth.

Kageyama felt the bed shift as Hinata sat up. 

“I am.”

Kageyama felt Hinata’s hand grip his sleeve. He turned and saw that Hinata’s face was flushed but his eyes were staring at him unabashedly.

“It’s lonely without you,” Hinata said earnestly.

“Geez, youuu!” Kageyama pulled Hinata towards him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“How can you say such cute things with a straight face?!” Kageyama exclaimed, burying his face in Hinata’s neck. “You’re really unbelievable!”

“Kageyama’s the unbelievable one!” Hinata protested, “I still haven’t forgiven you for disappearing without a word!”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kageyama said, hugging Hinata tighter, “I’m really sorry!”

“That’s enough apologizing!” Hinata pulled back and lightly slapped Kageyama’s cheeks with both hands. “Just make it up to me, okay?”

“I will,” Kageyama said, gazing into Hinata’s eyes. 

Kageyama’s voice was deeper, huskier as he said it and Hinata shivered with excitement at the look in Kageyama’s eyes. 

“Hinata, can I kiss you?” Kageyama asked, his right hand coming up to touch the side of Hinata’s face. 

“I-idiot you don’t have to ask!” Hinata squawked. 

Kageyama leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together. Hinata leaned forwards as Kageyama pulled back. Hinata looked at him questioningly.

“I haven’t said it yet, have it?” Kageyama said, caressing Hinata’s face.

“What are you waiting for, idiot?” Hinata said, his eyes flicking down to Kageyama’s lips.

Kageyama leaned forwards again, this time trailing kisses down from Hinata’s forehead to his lips.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama’s mouth hovered over Hinata’s lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too!” Hinata said against Kageyama’s mouth. 

Hinata was unbearably cute, Kageyama thought as he played with the ends of Hinata’s shirt. There was a heat pooling in his abdomen and he was filled with the urge to touch as much of Hinata’s skin as he could. He slid his hand up Hinata’s bare back, his fingers splayed across the muscles under Hinata’s silky skin. 

Hinata arched against him and Kageyama couldn’t help but slip his tongue between Hinata’s soft lips. The inside of Hinata’s mouth was hot and wet and Kageyama greedily licked at the soft walls of his cheeks, his white teeth, and Hinata’s own hesitantly prodding tongue. 

Hinata gasped as Kageyama deepened the kiss. Kageyama had used his tongue once before but this was even more intense. Kageyama’s hands had found their way under Hinata’s shirt and in the back of his mind Hinata wondered in frustration why his shirt was even on. Every place that Kageyama’s hands touched left a burning trail across his skin. 

Hinata broke away from the kiss, huffing and red-faced. He yanked off the annoying shirt that was hindering Kageyama’s wandering hands and then resumed kissing Kageyama fervently. Kageyama’s hands slipped down his pants and underwear and lightly squeezed his butt. Hinata made a small noise at the back of his throat as Kageyama’s hands kneaded the soft flesh. Kageyama pushed his pants and underwear down his thighs, freeing Hinata’s erection. 

Hinata gasped as Kageyama’s hand wrapped around him, his thumb swiping over the head and smearing a pearly bead of precum. Hinata clutched the front of Kageyama’s shirt as his hand began moving at a steady pace. 

“Ka-Kageyama too,” Hinata breathed, one hand reaching for the front of Kageyama’s pants.

“Not yet,” Kageyama said, catching Hinata’s hand, “I won’t be able to focus if you touch me.”

Kageyama’s hand quickened its pace, his thumb moving over the head every couple strokes to spread more precum over it. Hinata’s hips jerked as he came, a half-strangled moan escaping his mouth. Kageyama looked at the milky strands covering his hand with an embarrassed pride. 

“Stop staring at it and wipe it off!” Hinata ordered, looking flustered. 

Kageyama wiped it off, still feeling proud at having made Hinata orgasm so quickly. He gently pushed Hinata onto his back. Hinata’s pants and underwear slid off his legs and fell off the bed. 

“Your skin is so soft,” Kageyama said, pulling Hinata’s leg up and kissing his calf. 

He bit down slightly then licked the spot with a wide swipe of his tongue. Hinata watched through his fingers, his mouth opening and closing silently out of embarrassment and arousal. How on earth was Kageyama so sexy? Hinata wanted to scream. 

Kageyama’s mouth moved from his calf to his thigh and Hinata trembled as he sucked on the skin till it left a red mark. Kageyama looked down at Hinata sprawled out trembling beneath him. Fate couldn’t possibly have taken all of Hinata’s fortune energy because even now he still looked like he was glowing to Kageyama. 

Kageyama sat back on his heels, his thighs spreading Hinata’s legs apart. Hinata looked up at him as he removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor.

“Is this okay?” Kageyama breathed, his hand on his belt.

“…Yeah,” Hinata blushed, his hands coming up to cover his face, “It’s more than okay…”

Kageyama’s belt slowly slid out of the loops and fell to the floor, quickly followed by a pair of pants and underwear. The bed creaked. Kageyama had a feeling it was about to do a lot more creaking. 

 

“How was it?” Kageyama asked afterwards, his face half-buried in a pillow. 

“Hmm,” Hinata tilted his head to the side, “It was a little painful at first…”

Kageyama felt his heart plummet. So he did a terrible job. Even though he studied every night and asked for advice and everything. Oh god, he wanted to die.

“But then it felt really good,” Hinata finished happily, leaning against Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Really?” Kageyama turned his head, unable to stop a silly grin from spreading across his face. 

“How about you?” Hinata asked shyly, “Did it feel good?”

“Incredibly good,” Kageyama replied immediately, “It was even better than I imagined.”

Hinata blushed and laughed.

“You imagined it? When? Did you ever daydream about in in class or during practice?” Hinata giggled mischievously.

“Wha-! No! Maybe!” Kageyama sputtered, “Dumbass!”

“What else did you imagine, Kageyama?” Hinata teased.

“Just one more thing,” Kageyama said, rolling ontop of Hinata. 

“And what’s that?” Hinata asked, looking up at him with a bright smile.

“Call me Tobio,” Kageyama said quietly.

“…T-to…Tobio,” Hinata said, a blush spreading across his face.

Happiness rushed through Kageyama. He leaned down and kissed Hinata.

“Again.”

“Tobio! Tobio! Tobio!” Hinata repeated laughing between Kageyama’s kisses.

“I love you, Tobio!” 

“I love you too, Shouyou!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Looks like the neighbors are finally moving in,” Tooru’s mom said as she entered the living room.

Eight year old Oikawa Tooru grunted from the couch where he was watching a television program about aliens. 

“Oh, Tooru, look!” She said excitedly, “They have a son that looks about your age!”

“That’s nice,” Tooru said absently.

“Tooru, you should go over and say hi!” His mom said, turning to him, “I’m going to get you something to take over there as a welcome gift!”

“Ah! There’s no need…!” His mom had already disappeared into the kitchen.

Tooru sighed. His mom returned with a container of home made cookies and he grudgingly got his shoes on and walked over. The name plate on the side of the house said ‘Iwaizumi’. A tall woman with shiny black hair answered the door.

“Hi, I’m Oikawa Tooru from next door,” Tooru said, smiling politely, “Welcome to the neighborhood!” 

“Oh my! Why thank you, Oikawa Tooru-kun!” The woman beamed at him, “What a polite young man! I wish my Hajime were half as much a gentleman as you! Come on in!”

Hajime? Tooru felt his heart skip a beat and he was suddenly hit with the urge to run. He passed the container of cookies to the woman and took off his shoes.

“Hajime is in the backyard, why don’t you go join him?” Mrs. Iwaizumi said cheerfully, “I’ll prepare a snack!”

Tooru tried not to run as he walked through their house to the backyard. His hand trembled as opened the backdoor and stepped outside. A boy with tanned skin and short spiky black hair stood by the bushes, a net leaning against his shoulder. The boy turned suddenly and their eyes met.

Tooru’s face screwed up with tears and he ran at Hajime, not caring about anything other than feeling his arms around him again. Tooru launched himself at Hajime and they toppled to the ground in a pile of tangled limbs.

“Hajime!” Tooru said joyfully, tears streaming down his face.

“You’re still a really ugly crier,” Hajime teased from under him, “And you’re heavy!”

“So harsh!” Tooru laughed.

“Dumbass,” Hajime grinned, his arms wrapping around Tooru. 

 

Bonus:

“Um…why am I still here?” Ushijima asked.

“Oh, right! I forgot about you,” Fate said.

Fate walked over to him and slapped a hand onto his shoulder.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, as a reward for helping me out, I grant you the position of Fortune God!” Fate said cheerfully. 

“Sir, that’s not really a reward…” Ushijima grumbled. 

“Well with Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou on temporary leave, as well as Oikawa Tooru and Kiyoko being reincarnated as humans we’re a little understaffed,” Fate said sheepishly.

“So I’m counting on you, Ushijima Wakatoshi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really did forget about Ushijima =_='


End file.
